A New Start, A new Life and A new beginning
by FanFicAddicT2012
Summary: Dimitri Leaves Rose For Tasha,What happens when she find out she Pregnant? What happens when her Old Love Returns... Will she stay or Will she go? Who will help her? Where will she Go...
1. The Beginning

**This is my first story, checked over again... if you notice any mistakes point them out:D**

Skipping along through the Quad towards the Gym a smile appeared on my lips, I always love getting up in the morning. I love getting up to do Training with the Russian God named Dimitri. Dimitri is my Mentor but he also my Lover, I Remember the night we spent together, it was wonderful. That was a week before but Ever since that night Dimitri has been a little of. He doesn't run with me anymore and he quiet. So Today I walk into the gym I wanted to know what was going on with him but when I pushed opened the doors I see no one, no one at all. I set my Gym bag down on the Ground and look around

"_Dimitri…?"_

I frown slightly as no one answered, I start to stretch, thinking he was just late, maybe he slept in. I looked up at the Clock, 15 minutes late. I shake my head and start to leave the gym and head towards the Guardians apartments, I sneak in and head up to Dimitri's room, I knock on the door, I listen and hear people inside. The Door opens and there is my Russian god, standing behind him was his good friend Tasha Ozera. I smile at her as Dimitri Spoke.

_"Rose?"_

He said.

"_Comrade you never showed up for Training…"_

I say as he nodded his head a little

"_that because I am not longer your mentor Rose…."_

He said those wrong and I looked up at him shocked and bit down on my lip

"_what do you mean?"_

I asked him as I looked to Tasha then at Dimitri,

"_Tasha Asked me to be her Guardian Seen as she doesn't have one, I said I will… I'm Sorry Roza…"_

He said those words, I looked up at him and couldn't believe what was hearing.

"_your Leaving?"_

I asked in Disbelief

"_yes Rose…."_

He said, I looked to him again but I had to look away, I knew tears wore Forming in my eyes, I knew now, he used me, like most of the men in the world. He used me for sex.

"_you used me…"_

I cried out and then I quickly Ran away from him, I could hear the shouts behind me and I knew he was running after me but I didn't stop I just kept running, all those laps paid off, thanks Comrade. I ran until I got to the Cabins that Tasha had stayed in and where me and Dimitri had out First night together. I looked around and knew it would be to easy for them to find me and so I left that cabin and wondered to another one further away from that one. The Cabin was just like Tasha but at least Tasha room was clean but this room was disgusting. I sighed anyways and climbed in side and lay down on the bed, the grief took over and I began to cried. I cried for a long time before finally the darkness and the grief took over and i fell to sleep.

DPOV

_knock knock_

I groaned and slowly looked over at the clock, i had a hour before Training with Rose. I hear the knocking again and this time i get up out of bed and open it to see Tasha There, she had tears in her eyes. She ran Straight into my arms Sobbing against my chest

_"oh Dimka it was horrible... they came out of no where..."_

She cried into my chest, i stroked her hair and comforted her.

_"What happen Tasha?"_

i asked her in hope she would tell me, which she did.

_"strigoi attacked us when i was out shopping, i was so scared, the Guardians fought them of but one escaped and said they will be back..."_

she whispered as she cried into my chest, After that she was unable to talk anymore and just cried, i held her in my arms and stroked her hair until finally she calmed down. it was now time for Training with my rose but i couldn't leave Tasha.

_"Dimka? Can you be my Guardian?"_

She asked me, I was Taken back by the offer but Tasha could offer me something Rose Couldn't, A Family. I also taught about Rose, i knew she would in the end chose between us or the princess. I sighed slightly. I looked down and pondered over this for a moment before nodding my head.

_"Okay Tasha..."_

I told her and then slowly pulled away from her, she was smiling, it was then i heard another knock on the door. I went over and opened it and smiled.

_"Rose?"_

I asked as I raised a slight eyebrow at her.

"_Comrade you never showed up for Training…"_

She said with a small frown as i nodded my head a little to tell her i knew i missed it.

"_that because I am not longer your mentor Rose…."_

I told her and smiled only a little.

"_what do you mean?"_

She asked me and i could see into her eyes and all i could see is the hurt, the pain and rejection.

"_Tasha Asked me to be her Guardian Seen as she doesn't have one, I said I will… I'm Sorry Roza…"_

I Told her, but Rose just looked confused.

"_your Leaving?"_

she asked and i could Hear the Disbelief in her voice, she didn't believe i would leave her, i did promise never to after all and now here i am breaking the promise

"_yes Rose…."_

I tell her just to make it Clear, i could see the tears in her eyes but i need to be done, it was best this way. She could Guard the Princess with no worries about protecting me

"_you used me…"_

She said, These words hurt me, i would never use her, but that was when she turned around and ran, i ran after her calling her to stop but she was just so Fast i couldn't Catch up to her and so i stopped and headed back to Tasha who stood where she had been standing.

_"Dimka..."_

she said and looked down

_"I'm sorry..."_

she said again but i just shook my head and took her into my arms.

_"I'll get packed... and then go to Alberta and tell her I am need straight away"_

I told her and then she left the room and i went to Alberta to Tell her i was leaving. Alberta wasn't happy about but she agreed and said she already had a new guardian lined up.

Hours had Passed before a knock Came on the Door, it was almost Curfew. I went to the Door and opened it to see Alberta Standing there.

_"Guardian Belikov, One of our Students are missing..."_

she said to me, i sighed, i knew the answer my neck question but i still need to ask

_"Who?"_

i asked and she gave me a look

_"Rose..."_

She said and i nodded, Grabbing my jacket and followed her to the Lobby where five other Guardians stood waiting.

_"We have checked the rooms so its the ground.. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Salvatore Will Take the Cabin in the north End..."_

I nod and See Salvatore come over to me, we leave the moment everyone else has there assignments, that was when i decided to take the first four and Salvatore the other four.

SPOV

I Walk along the forest, looking in the four Cabins, i was given by Belikov, there has been no word on Rose Hathaway. It has been over 12 hours and no one has seen or heard from her. I looked into the Third Cabin, Empty just like the last two, i now make my way over to the next one and smile a little to myself. Alberta had been Very worried about this Girl, i knew she taught of her like a daughter as she did raise her sine a child but she had been very angry with Belikov, i seen how she looked at him, she looked fit to kill him. I taught i had something to do with the fact that he was leaving the school to protect the Moroi Natasha but then i seen how worried Belikov is about the Hathaway. I now Arrived at the next and Last Cabin i have heard no word from the others so i take it they still haven't found her. I walk up and pull on the Handle, Locked so i move to the window and look inside. And there she was sleeping like a little angel.

_"i found her.. West the cabin further from the school.."_

I say and i heard them say there on there way. I try the door again and tried again but nope it didn't open. I groaned slightly in frustration and kicked the door Lightly just in hope to wake her, but no noise came from inside, no movement, no nothing. I started to get worried and this time using all my strength I kicked the door in and went over to the bed and checked for Rose's Pulse and noticed it was weak, I tried to wake her up by shaken her but the sleep beauty did not stir. I then pick her up into my arms telling the other Guardians to meet me at the infirmary and I left with the sleeping girl.

**A/N**

**Yey i finished my first Chapter tell me what you think**


	2. Hot and Sexy

SPOV

I took Rose to the infirmary where I called for the Doctor who I haven't met yet. I laid her down on one of the beds just as all the guardians Came into the room, Belikov among them and he looked worried. Alberta stepped forward while the doctor Explained how Rose was Either in a coma or in one of her Deep Sleeps, She said time will tell. Alberta gave them all permission to leave but Belikov didn't want to leave and Alberta was angry again.

"_Why are you still here, Belikov?"_

She Demanded, I stayed by Rose's bed watching.

"_I wanted to make sure she was okay before I left…"_

He said and I watched his features change, he loved her I could see it in his eyes. Alberta knew about this.

"_You are hurting her now by standing around.. Go… ill pick up the pieces…"_

Alberta said and I sighed and then she turned to me just as Belikov left, Alberta and I went way back, she was like a mother to me, she raised me and gave me a job I will always love her for that. I gave her a small smile as she asked me to come to her office, I followed her.

"_Take a seat…"_

She told me, I did. She looked down at her papers but did not speak, so I did.

"_Alberta… Why don't you like Belikov… I always thought you liked him… you talked highly of him…"_

I said and she just nodded

"_I liked him…"_

I said, I smile at her and she explained that she couldn't tell me much but that she would like me to take over Belikov Scheduled, I was delighted, she also said that I would be taken up the practices with Rose Hathaway student she was fond of, the one I found. I nodded and departed from the room.

RPOV

I dreamed and dreamed for so long, the dreams wore so Happy, everything was great, me and Dimitri were together and we lived happily ever After, that was until the most Annoying Voice in the world Broke it and now I was standing in his grandmothers garden

"Little Dhampir…"

He whispered and he sounded worried, concerned even, I turned to face him and gave him a sarcastic smile.

_"Hey Adrian, Do you just love destroying my dreams_?"

I asked with a huge grin, Adrian didn't reply he just looked Sad, so sad.

_"Why don't you wake up Little Dhampir? so you can kill me for ruining it?"_

He asked and then I sighed and shook my head.

_"its nicer here Adrian… In Dreams, you can male them how you like. You can make them your's and only your's….no one can hurt you…"_

I informed him but he doesn't seem happy about it but I shrugged my shoulders and look around me, I would have to admit the garden was beautiful and I would like to stay in the garden.

"_we need you back… Everyone is worried about you… it took me a whole week to get into your head…Please Little Dhampir…You cant stay in the dreams forever, you have to face the music sooner or later…"_

He said and then I shake my head but I look around and I know I am living a lie, I needed to get back the Reality and Deal with everything. I sighed and the dream begins to fade and I leave Adrian there in his grandmother garden. I try to open my eyes but they feel heavy, I can feel a IV line in my arm. I slowly wake up to see the hospital room and also, a Male, a Hot Sexy Male sitting in a chair. I smile over at him

_"Hi…"_

I whisper and the male looks up at me, he grinned

"_thank god for that…. We've been so worried about you…. How do you feel?"_

He asked, I closed my eyes tight and pondered over the question, I remembered what happened, I remember everything. I don't want to seem weak so I nodded to show I am okay but deep down, I am dying.

"_How long have I been asleep?"_

I wonder as I look down at my self.

"_a Whole week…"_

He told me. I nod my head just as the Doc comes in, She tells me I can go, I smile and looked to the male and giggled and remembered I didn't even know who he is.

"_Who are you…?"_

I asked him, he was just so cute.

"_I'm Loran Salvatore, I just arrived here Three Weeks Ago. I was only suppose to be working on the grounds but Since Guardian Belikov left I have taken over his work, Which includes mentoring you?"_

He said and I grinned at the name, a hot name to go with a hot body. But I then Frown as he mentioned his name, my heart begins to Ache

"_that's wonderful…"_

I tell him as I was happy he got a job, just then the door comes flying opened and in comes Lissa, Adrian, Christian and Eddie into the room with lissa Carrying a bag

"_Clothes…"_

Lissa Said and I giggled jumping out of bed and smiled

"_Field experience today…"_

Eddie informs me

"_Can you guys al leave?"_

I ask and all of them including Loran got up and left. I quickly got dressed, I needed to stay distracted and so I left the room and was greeted by my friends.

"_If you feel up to it Hathaway… I would like to start our training as soon as…"_

Loran said, I nod by head

"_Tomorrow morning?"_

I asked and he nodded and then left. I looked to Lissa and tthrough the bond I knew she was angry, Confused and she really wanted to talk but I didn't. It was Field Experience today and everyone was going to be assigned to there Moroi

I walked in with my Friends, I know I am just out from my long sleep but I needed to be kept busy and not to think about… oh no the tears. I sigh as tears begins to fall but lucky enough no one sees and I wipe them away quickly. I walk into the Gym and Take my Seat beside Eddie, he could tell I have been crying. He could see it in my eyes. I just shake my head and I listen as people were been called out. I nudge Eddie lightly and grinned, maybe if I make some jokes and talk everything will be okay.

"_I bet you will get someone good…"_

I say and he chuckled

"_oh I bet with my luck I'll get Jessie…"_

He chuckled and smiled at me and before I couldn't Answer I heard Alberta Call Eddie Name and then Visilisa Dragomir. I gasped as Eddie turned back to me and gave me apologetic look.

I then hear my name been Called and then Christian Ozera. I stand up and storm over

"_what were you thinking… I am suppose to Guard Lissa, You know that.."_

I say and before Alberta can answer me, Guardian Loran Salvatore Steps in and glares at me

"_Do not speak to another Guardian Like That again Hathaway…. You will Guard Mr. Ozera and like it… or you can fail"_

I Groan and Take the package and stomp over to where Fire boy Stood.

_"Come on Fire boy... you can help Carry my stuff over..."_

I tell him and he just chuckled. Lissa comes over just then with Eddie

_"oh Rose... im so sorry... We will be together anyways... you know that.. And Christian isn't so bad… honestly, he not"_

she tried to make it better but I just looked down shaken my head before walking with Christian to my dorm, This is going to a longest 4 weeks of my entire life.


	3. Hot Italian

A/N

So its no been 2 weeks Since Dimitri left. :D just to remind myself. :D

And 1 week of field experience…

**It had been another long week, my Friends all wondered what was wrong, why I ended up in the infirmary, why I was asleep for a whole week. I knew one of them knew and he of course was avoiding me, Adrian, he knew but he didn't tell them. None of my friends wanted to push me into telling them and so they left me alone, but i knew one person was getting angrier with each moment, she was annoyed but when i spoke to her normally she was all smiles but they wore fake. I had my normal training with Salvatore in the morning which wore fun. He taught me new things and I was learning to control my temper more. And Protecting Christian was a lot of Fun, We got a long great. He hung out with Lissa, me and Eddie did the near guard, Far Guard Technique. I of course was the near Guard. Eddie was great to, he never minded that I was always near guard he would just smile. It was nearing the end of the first week and Lissa through the bond had been dying to talk to me, to ask about what happened, why I ran of and ended up in the Cabin, where they found me. But Christian been a good friend to me told her to drop it and I would tell her when I was ready. He kind of had a idea what was wrong because he would hear me cry at nights but he was nice enough to never ask. So tonight I knew Lissa was going to ask me and I was ready for it.**

_**"we need to talk…"**_

She said through the bond, I nod my head and looked to Eddie who nodded, known he would look after Christian while me and Lissa Talked. We headed towards the bathroom and I walked inside and turned to Lissa.

"_What's wrong Rose?"_

She asked as she took a step towards me, through the bond I could feel the concern burning through her.

"_Nothing Liss…"_

I Tell her but she doesn't buy it.

"_Rose… Why are you so upset all the time? everyone is worried about you"_

She asked and I just shake my head

"_I Cant tell you Lissa and it doesn't matter its over with… I am slowly but surely dealing"_

I Tell her but no I feel anger, she angry I was hiding something from her. She looked me in the eyes.

"_Can you tell me…"_

She asked, I was about to say no but something inside me wanted to tell her.

"_Me and Dimitri had a thing… he used me for sex… and he left to be with Tasha…"_

I say before I can stop myself and then I feel the tears in my eyes, it felt good to tell someone but that was when I knew she used compulsion on me.

"_You used Compulsion on me…"_

I accused her but she was angry and it wasn't the darkness from spirt, it was her own anger.

"_You kept that from me… how long has this been going on? Rose… I taught I was a sister to you and you kept it from me? How could you…?"_

She demanded, I knew she was angry but so was I.

"_how could I?… Lissa… you swore never to use compulsion on me… I thought you wore my friend…"_

I said.

"_yeah and I thought you were mine… but I guess we were both wrong…"_

She said, those words hurt me. I knew I kept a secret from her but it was the right thing to do. I couldn't tell her.

"_Lissa I'm Sorry…"_

I Say as I took a step towards her.

"_sorry?"_

She laughed

"_What your sorry now…because you have no one to fool around with? Your only sorry because he gone… you would of kept it from me if he was still here…."_

She said. Tears began to Fill my eyes. I needed Lissa, she was the only thing that was keeping me together the last week.

"_Lissa.."_

I say but she cut me of.

"_your no friend of mine.. don't ever speak to me again…"_

She cried and then left the room, she was angry I could feel it through the bond, she meant those words, she didn't want me as a friend. I couldn't go back to Christian now, tears filled my eyes as I ran towards his room. I went in and looked around, I remembered what Lissa said about cutting making everything seem okay. I wanted to be okay. I lost everything, my sister, and my love. I look to the Blade and slowly take it to my wrist and begin to cut a small line, the pain in my heart was going and the pain in my wrist took over. I smile at this effect but just then Christian came in. He seen me on the Floor and ran to me smacking the blade from my hands grabbing a towel wrapping it around my wrist. I began to cry hard as his arms went around me

"_Rose.. Why?"_

He asked but I just continued to cry. He kept me in his arms as he held me tight and stroked my hair. He checked my wrist to make sure the bleeding stopped. He got a bandaged and asked again

"_Why Rose?"_

This time I could answer

"_Lissa hates me Chris… everything just to hard… nothing is going right for me… it just hurts so much… and it wont go away…"_

I whisper as he just help me close, he lifted me up and placed me in the bed I shared with him and cried a little

"_Rose, she doesn't mean it… she is just angry you wore keeping something from her, she wanted to help you… you aren't yourself… your just not our rose… not since Belikov left…you wore strong and everything"_

He tells me, I just cuddled into him, that was when I fell to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I ran to the bathroom, I throw up into the toilet as I felt someone behind me holding my hair back for me, I groaned and shook my head slightly as I pulled away and looked up at Christian who looked very worried and smiled.

"_Water…"_

I whispered but just as I was about to stand I through up again. Christian got the glass for me

"_Rose maybe you should go to the infirmary…"_

He tells me but as I gulped down the water I was unable to answer so I shook my head. After the nice glass of water I felt okayish. I began to get up again and headed back to the room to grab my stuff for training .

"_I wont be joining you at breakfast.. I meet you at your first class…"_

I tell him and he nodded, I then get dress and head of to training. I get to the Gym and see Salvatore doing some stretches, we haven't spoke much mainly because he makes me run laps and we spar in silence. But today he was stretching

"_I was thinking of running with you Hathaway… and teach you a new style of fighting…"_

He tells me and I nod

"_how many laps today?"_

I ask him and he smiled.

"_I was thinking about 5 so we can have some more time in practicing the new style.."_

He tells me, I nod and we begin to run. Salvatore never ran with me and so he decided that I had to keep up with him, he was fast.

"_so Hathaway… how is your field experience going?"_

He asked.

"_Well Salvatore… they are the same old…"_

I giggle

"_Call me Loran…"_

He tells me but I grinned

"_Call me Rose then…"_

I tell him but he grins one of his sexy grins.

"_Where do you come from Loran?"_

I ask him, he smiles at me

"_Here Silly… I went to school here… and then became a guardian just a year ago"_

He said and smiled, he only looked about 25 maybe 26.

"_ you only just began a guardian…?"_

I questioned him and he nodded

"_I travelled for a while…"_

He tells me.

"_where did you travel?"_

"_around Egypt…. that's a wonderful place… I cant wait to go back there.."_

He tells me

"_How come you travelled first?"_

I ask and he smiled.

"_because I didn't know if I really wanted to be one…."_

He tells me and I nod as we continue to run

"_But Salvatore isn't American…"_

I tell him and he chuckled

"_I know I was born and raised here, my parents were Italian…"_

**((A/N maybe not true… don't know If Salvatore is Italian but meh…:L))**

"_So how come your parent sent you to school here?"_

"_Well Rose… my parent died… Alberta was there Guardian… and she took me in and raised me…"_

"_so Alberta like your mother?"_

"_in Some ways, she is like your mother to.. Is she not?"_

We came to our last lap and I smile as we head into the gym. Alberta was like a mother to me, she had raised me since I was young.

"_Did you learn this new style of fighting when you wore Travelling?"_

I ask him and he nodded and he pulls of his t-shirt showing of his chest, I gasp at the sight, he was so hot. I Grin

"_yes rose I did…"_

He tell me as we step onto the mat. He then showed me the new style it looked very hard but of course I was a quick learner, he showed me some moves and I coped, we then began to spar and of course he pinned me, but I didn't mind he was just so hot. After a few more goes and Finally I was able to pin him down I gasped slightly and Ran towards the Bathroom and throw up.

**((A/n I want to thank you for the reviews so Far... ill try and put up at least two or more chapters a day:D if get the reviews:D))**


	4. Oh No

**((A/N OMG I was Right Salvatore is Italian, but its also Spanish...:D and it means** **'saviour save you'** **great person for Rose Don't ya think?))**

SVOP

I waiting in the Gym, Rose was always late, I decided I would teach her something new. I began to stretch out on the mat just as Rose came in

"_I was thinking of running with you Hathaway… and teach you a new style of fighting…"_

I tell her, she just gave me a small head nod, I smile again

"_how many laps today?"_

She asked me, I taught it over for a moment before saying

"_I was thinking about 5 so we can have some more time in practicing the new style.."_

She nods again and we begin to run. I had noticed I was faster than she, I had watched her for days and knew she could run faster than this but I decided to keep the pace she was at but a little faster.

"_so Hathaway… how is your field experience going?"_

I asked.

"_Well Salvatore… they are the same old…"_

She tell me with a small but beautiful giggle

"_Call me Loren…"_

I tells her, I liked her and so she could of course Call me Loren. I notice her Grin at that.

"_Call me Rose then…"_

She tells me with a smile, I flash her a sexy grin and I can see her cheek turn pink

"_Where do you come from Loren?"_

She asks me , and I smile at her

"_Here Silly… I went to school here… and then became a guardian just a year ago"_

I tell her and then I notice her watching me

"_you only just began a guardian…?"_

She tell me and I nod my head

"_I travelled for a while…"_

I tells her.

"_Where did you travel?"_

"_Well I went to Egypt, I always liked it there and cant wait to go back.."_

He tells me

"_How come you travelled?"_

She ask and I smiled.

"_because I didn't know if I really wanted to be one…."_

I tell her and she nodded her head

"_But Salvatore isn't American…"_

I chuckle at her words

"_I know I was born and raised here, my parents were Italian…"_

**((A/N maybe not true… don't know If Salvatore is Italian but meh…:L))**

"_So how come your parent sent you to school here?"_

"_Well Rose… my parent died… Alberta was there Guardian… and she took me in and raised me…"_

"_so Alberta like your mother?"_

"_in Some ways, she is like your mother to.. Is she not?"_

I knew she was, I knew Alberta always wanted children and so she was happy to take care of any.

"_Did you learn this new style of fighting when you were Travelling?"_

She ask me and I nodded and I pulls of my t-shirt showing of my chest, she gasped and I smirk

"_yes rose I did…"_

We then step onto the mat and we begin, I show her the style and she copies me and of course I pinned her down. We did this a few times before finial she got me down but then I heard her gasp and she got up and ran to the bathroom, I quickly followed her.

"_Rose?"_

I ask as I knock on the door, no on answer but I can hear her in the Bathroom thrown up and so i come in looking around i see only one door close, i knock on it

"Rose?"

i asked but all i got was a small groan. I went to get a bottle of water and came back to Find Rose Laying down on the Cold tiled Floor, this time i could get into her and slowly pulled her into my arms

_"must of been something i ate..."_

she whispered in my arms, she looked very pale. I let her take a sip of the water before Carrying her towards the infirmary and called for the doctor. The doctor showed me where to place her and then she began to draw some blood to find out why she is. While she did this, she slept.

It was hours before she Finial woke up, i had told Alberta about this and she told me that Ozera wouldn't be attacked. that way Rose wouldn't Fail, i notice her eyes flutter open and that was when the doc Came in with the Results. I was asked to leave but i told Rose ill just be outside. Standing outside the door i pace the hall way.

_"YOUR LYING..."_

I heard Rose Screams

I heard her shouted and then i heard her cry and then nothing. That was when i seen the Ozera kid showed up.

_"You Cant go in, Miss Hathaway talking to the doctor..."_

I tell him and he just nods.

RPOV

The last thing I remember is asking for water from Loren, i didn't know what happened after that our how long i was asleep and so i open my eyes and there he was Loren sitting by my bed side. I smile up at him and then he doctor come in asking Loren to Leave, he does.

_"Rose... We Ran some Test and it seems your pregnant..."_

She told me, i listened but the words didn't resister, i cant get pregnant from another Dhampir it is just impossible.

_"YOUR LYING..."_

I scream as tears filled my eyes.

_"I'm not lying, i ran the test three times to make sure... and it shows you've not been eating either..."_

She tells me but i was to upset i just continued to cry

_"NO YOUR LYING THAT CANT BE TRUE..."_

I tell her, i cant believe it, i didn't know what to do, Lissa hated me, i couldn't talk to her, the father of the baby was gone. I had no one. I am only seventeen i cant raise a baby.

_"who the Father Rose?"_

She asked and i look down. I bit my lip, i knew if i tell them the Truth they would do experience on me

_"A mori..."_

i Whisper and then i hear Christian outside and look to the door.

_"Can you tell Christian i want him?"_

I ask as i lay back on the bed and the doctor nodded and left me while she went and got Christian who came in. He came straight to me.

_"Christian..."_

i Whisper and he comes and takes my hand, i must look so scared because he looked very worried.

_"can you keep a secret..?"_

i ask

_"of course Rose..."_

_"I'm Pregnant... and Dimitri that Father..."_

I tell him but just Then before he could Even Answer, Loren Salvatore Stood in the door away a shocked Face on him.

_"A Dhampir is the father? Your Pregnant?"_

Loren Demanded, Christian been the good friend he is to me stands in front of me hiding and protecting me as i cried into his back.

_"i didn't know it could happen..."_

_I Cried as Christian looked to me._

_"Shadow-kissed..."_

_He whispered to me and i gasped, Why not.. i came back from the dead, i Can see ghost, i can Feel Lissa taught why not be able to have children with a Dhampir._

_"Shadow-kissed?"_

I hear Loren Say and Christian Explained how when me and Lissa were in a car accident where Lissa parent died, Lissa is a spirit user and so she used spirit to bring me back as Shadow kissed, Loren was amazed.

_"Please don't let anyone know... Please..."_

i begged and both of the boys nodded.

_"We have to tell Alberta..."_

Loren Says, i nod my head and that was when he left, i turn to Christian.

_"Thank you for been here... im so scared... i don't know if i want it..."_

i Whisper to him, Christian took a seat beside me and wrapped an arm around me and smiled.

_"don't worry Rosie, Everything will work out.. you will see.."_

he tell me, i now know why Lissa Loves him, he so caring and loving when he wants to be. I snuggle down into Christian as Alberta and Loren comes in. Alberta doesn't look happy so i guess Loren must of Told her.

_"Rose..."_

She says with a disapproving tone. I look up at her with innocent red puffy eyes and sign

_"I'm Sorry..."_

i whisper.

_"Guardian Belikov the Father?"_

she asked, it wasn't really a question but a Statement. I wondered how she knew about us, we wore all so careful.

_"i knew something was going on between the both of you two but i didn't think this could happen, how could you be so careless... i know you are Dhampir but what if he had a STD or something worse... Did you not think?"_

She Rambled on and i could tell she was disappointed in me, i let her down, i let everyone down and that was when i began to cry again

_"Oh rose, I'm Sorry i didn't mean it..."_

She said

_"you did but your right.."_

i cried and Alberta took a seat at the end of the bed

_"what am i going to do with you rose..."_

she said and then looked to Christian

_"Don't tell anyone please... i don't want anyone to know.. please... i want to Graduate and become a guardian.."_

_"Rose do you know how hard this will be from not telling the teachers about your condition?"_

she asked but i just nod.

_"Please i want to Graduate..."_

i whispered and Alberta gave me a small nod.

_"Okay Rose we will work something out... How about you still Train with Salvatore, light training, You do your field experience with Christian 3 times a week, the other 3 will be spent doing essays with Guardian Alto.."_

She tell me, i knew it was the only thing i would get with, it was either that or drop out so i nod my head.

_"thank you..."_

I tell her and i watch as she and Loren Leave me with Christian

_"Why don't you try and Talk to Lissa..."_

He says and i look down

_"because she hated me... and don't say she doesn't because i can fell it through the bond..."_

I tell him. He helps me up out of bed as the doctor tells us to leave. She tells me to come back in a few days to get some moe vitiams since I havent been eating properly.

As we walk along the Quad, I look around and bit my lip.

"_Christian will you be okay on your own for a while?"_

He nods and begins to walk away while I go to Adrians, I needed to ask him a favour something I will owe him for the rest of my life. I get to his room and knock on the door lightly. I smile a little, I havent seen him in a long time.

"_Hello little Dhampir."_

"_Hey Adrian… can I come in?"_

"_sure.."_

I get inside and look around then at him, he had a glass in his hand. Adrian always drinks but he has his reasons, even though I don't like it. As I think more and more, my heart begins to ache. I sighed a little.

"_can I have one?"_

I ask as I nod to the drink, he nods towards me and gets a glass out and pours one. I down it in one and ask for another, maybe this will help with my problems. I down it Again and was getting a little bit tipsy

"_Adrain…. Can we get more people…? And play drinking games?"_

"_sure little Dhampir.."_

He says and takes out his phone and makes some class. I grin and wait.

**((A/N- To Warn you... someone is going to be Turned... YEY))**


	5. Heart to heart

Knock Knock

I jump up and giggled, drinking again Is so much fun. I missed it but now I don't care anymore. I get to the door and open it to Find Eddie, Christina and Lissa. I let them in and greeted them, the others said there hellos but Lissa ignored me. This just made me go for another drink with a disapproving look from Christian which I ignored. I knew he wouldn't say anything to me.

"_Lets play a drinking games…"_

I say and then got all the glass outs and then the bottle Adrian was watching me with a frown but I just giggled.

"_how do you play?"_

Eddie spoke up, I just giggled

"_see who can drink the most in 30 seconds…"_

I giggle. We all sat around in a circle, me next to Adrian and Eddie, next to Eddie was Lissa and then Christian. Each one of use was timed and of course Adrian won, I came second, Eddie third , Christian Fourth and Lissa last. We did this for a while and the order never changed. We wore all pretty drink,, Lissa and christan thing in the room, Lissa and Christian making out… Gross! Eddie and Adrian playing video games. Adrian didn't seem all that drunk but I went over to him and pulled him up

"_Adrian, I got to talk to you…?"_

I tell him but he waves me off

"_I'm playing here…"_

"_oh come on….PLEASEEEEE!"_

I whined and he groaned and stood up taken me to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and I noticing him watching me

"_see something you like?"_

I ask him, He chuckled

"_A sexy Little Dhampir on my bed…"_

He tells me, I giggle and Blush but then I remember what I had to tell him

"_Adrian, Can you do me a favour…?"_

"_sure Little Dhampir, What is it?"_

"_I'm Pregnant…"_

I tell him, he looks at me and sighed.

"_Belikov?"_

He asked and I nod

"_but no one can know… they will send me for test and do experiments on me…"_

I said a little panicked at the taught but he comes over and strokes my cheek

"_you want to pretend to everyone that im the father?"_

He asked in disbelieve

"_please Adrian…"_

I ask him, he looked angry but I stood up known he couldn't resist me, I place my hands on his chest and looked up at him

"_Pleasee…."_

I whisper

"_Can I think about it?"_

He asked and I nod just then there was knocks on the door.

"_its past Curfew… and male and Females aren't suppose to be in each other rooms…"_

A voice says.

SPOV

A had heard there was a little get together over in the guest houses where there was some students. I was heading over there now. I knew who was having the get together and so I wake straight to the room and opened it. To see a tipsy princess standing at the door.

"_its past Curfew…"_

I tell them

"_Males and Females aren't suppose to be in each others rooms…"_

I tell them and that was when Rose and Adrian Came out of the room, Rose was Drunk and with her been pregnant it was dangerous. I frown

"_Everyone back to your room now…"_

I said quiet angry and the princess and Ozera kid and also a Dhampir named Eddie quickly left the room Leaving the Tipsy Rose who was struggling to stay on her feet and Adrian

"_Rose.. Do you know how Dangerous this is?"_

I asked and Rose just Nods and I walk in and take her arm lightly supporting her as I led her from the room

"_Goodnight Adrian.."_

I hear her call back to him and then his goodnight back to. As we began to walk back I hear tiny little sobs and I look down to see rose Crying

"_oh Rose What's the matter?"_

I ask her, she tried to wipe the tears but none of them went away

"_Everyone guy I know is leaving me…. My dad I never knew, Mason died because of me and Dimitri left because of me, he used me… Adrian angry with me because he loves me and I got pregnant, Christian is only been nice to me because I have no one but soon enough he will leave… everyone is leaving me to… Lissa hates me, I never see my mom. Everything is just horrible.."_

She cried, I listened to her out burst and the only way I can comfort her was to wrap my arms around her and pulled her close.

"_oh Rose… I will never leave you… nothing is your Fault.. You need to understand that. All those people made there choice to be angry at you.. You just have to move on.."_

I tell her, I then look around and know there now point in bringing back to Mr Ozera Room and so I lead her back to her own room. She had fallen to sleep walking and so I picked her up holding her close till we got back to her room. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the Blankets over her to keep her warm and watched her sleep.

APOV

I lay in my bed, thinking of Rose, Remembering what she told me. She looked so scared.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting with Eddie playing the silly car racing Game, I was winning but only because I have played the game for a long time. I hear rose speak next to me

"_Adrian, I got to talk to you…?"_

She tells me but of course I waves her off

"_I'm playing here…"_

"_oh come on….PLEASEEEEE!"_

she whined and I groaned know I deny a girl her pleas so I stood up and took her to the bedroom, I watch her sit down.

"_see something you like?"_

She asked me and I had to chuckle.

"_A sexy Little Dhampir on my bed…"_

I tell her, I then her sweet little giggle which made me smile.

"_Adrian, Can you do my a favour…?"_

She asked me, I watched her features and she looked scared, worried but mostly scared.

"_sure Little Dhampir, What is it?"_

"_I'm Pregnant…"_

I was shocked by her words, I knew she was in love with one person but she was a Dhampir and so was he.

"_Belikov?"_

I ask and I watch her nod

"_but no one can know… they will send me for test experiment on me…"_

She said and her voice was panicked, I came over and stroked her cheek and knew what she was going to ask me, I was annoyed to know she was using me.

"_you want to pretend to everyone that im the father?"_

I asked in disbelieve

"_please Adrian…"_

she ask me, I was only angry because I wanted to be the real father, she stood up and placed her hands on my chest, I sign.

"_Pleasee…."_

she whisper

"_Can I think about it?"_

I asked her and she nodded, and then I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was.

"_its past Curfew… and male and Females aren't suppose to be in each other rooms…"_

He tell them and that was when Rose and I Came out of the room, Rose was Drunk and It was seen, I watch the guardians Aura and I smile, he cares about Rose, Loves her but he wasn't In love with her but cares about her. It was different

"_Everyone back to your room now…"_

He tells them all and they all leave except for rose who couldn't even walk so the guardian came over and took her by the arm to support her. I smile at this.

"_Rose.. Do you know how Dangerous this is?"_

He asked Rose, he must know she pregnant to. I sign at this,

"_Goodnight Adrian.."_

I hear her say and then I whispered my good night back

End of Flashback

I looked up at the ceiling and sign a little to myself. I close my eyes and clear my head and began to Dream walk, Well I try but the amount of Alcohol in my system it wouldn't work or Rose is keeping me out.

**A/n **

**I got the next 6-13 chapters all lined out… so all I need is to write them up… ima going to try and make some longer:D**


	6. Thank you thank you

**A/n Right do its not 2 months since Dimitri Gone**

**And I know my dates don't add up but he he don't matter:D**

It has been almost a 2 month since Dimitri left me and Lissa stopped talking to me. I didn't understand why she was been the way she was. Christian had explained it to me

Flashback.

"_Well Rose… She says she just doesn't want to come and talk to you.."_

He had said, I signed a little.

"_Doesn't she miss me at all?"_

I asked

"_No Rose… She told me she was sick of it all.. She says she doesn't care.. I tried to tell her you need her but.."_

He trailed of and I nod my head.

End of Flashback

It had been two month so why couldn't she just get over it. I frown, Salvatore had been very nice, we still trained but he doesn't hit me hard because of the baby. I complain all the time but he just laughs and shakes his head. Adrian still hasn't gotten back to me since the night I told him. But we talked and he said he was still thinking about it. I was walking now through the Quad after Finishing the Essay for Stan, this was one of the Three days I wouldn't be doing my field experience.

"_little Dhampir?"_

I heard someone call from behind and new who it was.

"_Hey Adrian.."_

"_You ready for shopping?"_

He asked and I looked at him with a tilt of my head

"_shopping?"_

I asked and then I signed

"_Lissa wanted to shop… Of course. Christian is going to… and I guess your going?"_

He asked and grinned.

"_what time?"_

I ask him and he chuckled.

"_now…"_

He said and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the parking lot, I seen the school Van there with Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Alberta, Salvatore and also Stand. As I walk to the car I stood by the car. I sat in the back with Adrian and Salvatore. Then in front of us Lissa, Christian and Albert and then Eddie and Stan.

The Drive to the mall was very quiet barely anyone spoke. Once there Alberta sorted us into two groups. Me, Lissa, Salvatore and Eddie and then Christian, Alberta, Adrian and Stan. I knew what they wore all trying to do. Get me and Lissa talking again.

Our group head of towards the clothes store, Me and Loren stay together while Eddie and Lissa talked. When Lissa said she had to go toilet I sign. I walk over to her and we head towards the bathroom.

"_Lissa…"_

I say as I leaned against the wall.

"_I'm Sorry…."_

I tell her.

"_sorry Rose? Sorry? Is that all you can say?"_

She asked and I look down.

"_you're my best friend Lissa…. I don't want us to keep fighting…"_

"_Yeah well… We wore Friends… Rose… Wore until you decided I wasn't worthy enough to be your friend.."_

"_Please Lissa… I need you…"_

"_need me? Yeah right… you didn't and never will need me…"_

"_Lissa… I'm Pregnant…"_

I tell her and she just looked at me

"_Oh who were you screwing… Adrian? Was it that night you were so pissed drunk..? Or was it your new mentor? You seem to like older guys… don't you..?"_

I gasped at her words and before I could answer she was continuing.

"_All you are is a Slut… A Blood whore…"_

I didn't know what I was doing up I slapped her, it wasn't hard but it was hard enough. She held her cheek and ran from the bathroom.

I followed her out of the room, I knew there was tears in my eyes but I seen Lissa been comforted by Christian who was Glaring at me. Alberta came over and man was she angry.

"_Rosemarie Hathaway…. How Dare you hit a mori…"_

She said her hands on her hips.

"_You will stay here with Guardian Salvatore until this trip is over with…"_

I just nod my head in fear my voice will crack. I watched them all leave before taken a seat on the bench pulling my knees to my chest.

"_Why did you do It Rose?"_

He asked.

"_she Called me a Slut and a Blood whore…"_

I tell him and he shook his head at me.

"_that's doesn't give you a right miss Hathaway…"_

He tells me, I sign and nod my head but then I groaned and ran to the bathroom thrown up as usual. When I came back out after five minutes Loren had a bottle of water though he still looked angry. I look at the big clock and smile a little, my birthday was in Tomorrow. I would be finally Eighteen. After a hour or two more the trip Finally came to the end but I seen the looks of everyone. They wore Angry all except Adrian. I took a seat next to him and looked down at my hands. It was horrible to have everyone hate you. The Trip back to the School was in silence to. No one spoke expect for my stomach which growled because since I was in trouble and not speaking I hadn't told anyone I was hungry.

No back at the school, I walk back with Eddie, Christian and Lissa all of them ignored me. I walked behind them and when we got to the dorms I went with Christian

"_Christian… I didn't mean to hit Lissa…"_

"_Stop Rose I don't want to hear it… none of it…"_

"_but I didn't mean it…"_

I tell him as more tears fall. He just ignored me after that and went to bed. I went to the bathroom once I knew he was asleep and began sobbed. I was heart broken nothing seemed right anymore. Everything was going wrong. I got the Blade and Ran it along my arm going downwards making huge cut into my arm. It helped but not my much. I crawled out of the bathroom and took but my bed on the floor and fell to a deep Slumber.

I was dreaming the usually until it changed to Adrian Garden, When I seen him I Ran over and hugged him tight and began to Cry

"_Adrian…!….I didn't mean to hurt Lissa…"_

I sobbed into his chest

"_I know little Dhampir…"_

"_I wanted to Tell you happy birthday… as it is officially your birthday.. Come over in the morning… and ill give you your present…"_

He tells me, I didn't think he would know, Lissa was the only who knew and since she wasn't talking to me I didn't except anything.

"_You don't need to give me a present…"_

I tell him, it is true I only wanted one thing, my best friend back and then I would be happy.

"_don't worry little Dhampir… ill let you go back to your own dreams.."_

He tells me and my dream goes back to normal.

Waking up was a slight relief, it was Sunday. I smile as I changed into my hoodies and jeans, Christian was already gone. I headed towards the Cafeteria for some food. I was about 2 months pregnant and I wanted to keep the baby, I taught about it all night. I don't want to hurt my baby and so I am now eating healthy and working out Easily. And I have decided to just leave Lissa alone. And everyone else who hates me.

I came and looked around to see my friends sitting together. I get my food and walking pass them, through the bond I felt lissa Guilt but also anger in her. I kept on walking and took my own seat at a empty table. It was my 18th I was not going to let anyone ruin it. As I ate I look up to see Loren Salvatore stand in front of me

"_Hello guardian Salvatore…"_

"_Rose…. I want to-"_

I cut him of and shrug.

"_you are right, I should never had hit a mori… I am just lucky I was not expelled don't you think… I have decided to turn over a new leaf and graduate…. with a clean record from now…"_

I say and everyone that was in ear shot looked over at me shocked but I just shrugged.

"_Oh and I am sorry I missed Training this morning but I woke up light and its also my day of but.. If you want we could train this afternoon?"_

"_No Rose… you should Enjoy you birthday.."_

"_I am Enjoying my Birthday…"_

I tell him with a shake of my head.

"_Well if you excuse me Guardian Salvatore… I will see you about 12?"_

I Ask and stand up emptying my try and then headed to my friends table and looked to Adrian.

"_Are you Finished Adrian?"_

I asked and he nodded standing up, I held out my hand and he took it. We left.

"_Lissa Asked me if I was the father…"_

He said after a moment of silence.

"_What did you say?"_

I asked him and smiled.

"_I said yes…"_

"_oh thank you Adrian…"_

I squealed and hugged him tight…

"_thank you thank you thank you…"_

I tell him

"_just so you know that's not my present… and if it's a boy, you better give him uncle Adrian name.."_

He tells me and I grinned

"_thank you.. So is that my present?"_

I asked him, Even though I wouldn't mind If it was I was greedy as hell

"_no come on its in the guest house…"_

He tells me and I pull him towards it while listening to him laugh. Once there he opened up the door for me, I went in and sat on the chair

"_Close your eyes…"_

He tells me and I do. He opens my hand and place a small box inside it. I open my eyes and see what's inside, I look to the box and opened it to find a gold bracelet saying

' _I will always be there for you…'_

I was touched and tears started to fall as I wrap my arms around him

"_thank you… Thank you…"_

_I tell him and smiled as I kissed him on the lips lightly, he instantly kissed me back, his lips wore felt so good on mine. He was the one to break the kiss._


	7. A Horrible birthday

**Review Review Review**

I kissed Him long and hard before he pulled away, I bit my lip innocent and smiled

"_thank you for the present…"_

I tell him as I gave him the bracelet to place on my wrist. He did and it looked lovely. I then hear a knock on the door and seen Adrian grin grow wider. He went to the door and opened it see Loren Standing there with a Cake and a present.

"_I taught we could have a cake and presents before we work it all of again…"_

He chuckled and I smiled happily

"_Oh Thank you Loren…"_

"_what happened to Guardian Salvatore this morning?"_

"_well nothing… im sorry about that…"_

"_no Rose… im sorry I never meant to be mad at you… I know what your going through.. Now some cake.."_

He tells us and he sets it down, Adrian had a knife and also two candles that had 18 on them and lit them

"_Make a wish…."_

He says as I blow out the candles. I wished everything would go back to normal, everyone liked me. It was a silly wish but one I wanted to come through. I open my eyes and looked to the two males and grinned

"_you said something about present…"_

I tell Loren and smiled.

"_Oh yeah…"_

He says and passed me a box, I opened it and looked inside. Two planes tickets and then keys.

"_Huhh?"_

"_Well it's an old Cabin I taught you should go away for a bit with Adrian here…Or someone else… its in Egypt"_

He tells me, I Grinned and stood up and hugged him tight

"_thank you Loren.."_

"_your welcome Rosie…"_

He grinned, I slap his arm

"_its Rose now… I am eighteen not Five…"_

I giggle as Adrian passed me the knife.

"_Cut the cake…"_

He tells me and I did, I cut it right down the middle and then again into silences pacing them out to Adrian and Loren before taken my piece the biggest. I look to Adrian

"_Did you ask Lissa and Christian and Eddie to come?"_

I asked, Adrian signed and nodded

"_they said they were Busy…"_

I nod and then just shrug but deep down it hurt and the two guys knew.

"_Oh come on Rose Cheer up… Lets place a Game of guitar hero?"_

Loren Asked and looked to Adrian

"_I am the champion of that game…"_

Adrian grinned, I shook my head

"_no I am…"_

I tell him but Loren Chuckled

"_nope I am…"_

He chuckled and ran to the living room and started to set it up, for someone so old he was so childish.

"_Childish…"_

I mutter and Loren Glared at me which just made me giggle. We played Guitar hero for a long while, Loren won and Adrian began to Sulk. I went over and sat on his lap and giggle.

"_Its okay Adry… Its only a game…"_

I giggle and Loren Grinned to

"_Yeah only a Game… don't need to cry…"_

He chuckled and Adrian throw a pillow at him, He grinned

"_Rose, how about we meet in the Gym in about a hour?"_

Loren asked and I nod

"_Gives me time to clean up and get dressed…"_

I tell him, he nods and smile and left leaving me and Adrian alone.

"_How come you invited him?"_

I ask him and smiled

"_He likes you Rose… he Cares about you…"_

He tells me and I tilt my head

"_He does?"_

I ask

"_yes but its more a brother/sister Relationship… That's why I invited him… and he a good laugh…"_

He chuckled and smiled. I kiss him cheek

"_Thank you for a good birthday…. Even though Lissa missed it…"_

_I tell him and then I stood up._

"_Ill come with you… I have to see Lissa…"_

He tells me and walked with me, we parted our ways and I went to get changed and straight to the Gym

APOV

After leaving Rose I headed towards the Library. I was Glad Rose had a good Day she need cheering up. Her and Loren got on so well with each other it was amazing. As I walked to the Library I take my seat down with Lissa.

"_Good Afternoon…"_

I say, Lissa looks up and smiles but only a little, she missed Rose like Crazy and wanted to talk to her, to say sorry. We will don't know what she said to Rose to make her hit her.

"_Hi… How was Rose?"_

"_She was asking about you.. Want to know if you wore going"_

I tell her and I can see a tear slip down her face.

"_I wanted to go but I taught she still hates me for what I said.."_

_What did you say?"_

"_I Called her a slut and a Blood whore…. I didn't mean it… I know she carrying your children but she doesn't love you Adrian you can see it in her Aura…"_

"_The babies aren't mine…"_

I tell her and I can see her eyes widen with Shock. I sign

"_Who's?"_

"_Guardian Belikov…"_

I tell her

"_but they are both Dhampirs…."_

She tells me, I had to chuckle.

"_shadow kissed I have been looking into it… it alters the body of the person…"_

"_And he left her, he used her? Does he know?"_

She said and I can see the anger in her now. I sign

"_calm down Lissa… I got to go talk to her… I got to tell her how sorry I am… I didn't know how hard this must be, I taught she would cope known the father was still here… but now… oh Rose.."_

She whispered and then stood up. She was about to Leave when Guardians came in and ordered them all into the back room. Strigio wore in the grounds.

"_Rose…"_

Was all I heard From Lissa.

RPOV

Training with Loren was so much fun, I Learned new tricks, I learned a whole new style of fighting. The two style of fighting together wore brilliant and for the first time since we both started to spar but as I held him down I seen something I hadn't seen in ages, the ghost. Which meant the wards wore down

"_Loren… We need to get to the Guardians… Ring Alberta tell her the Wards our down…"_

I tell him pulling of him, I groaned slightly, oh no not now. Loren watched me and looked at me as if I was mad.

"_Just do it…"_

I tell him jumping up, I ran to my bag grabbing my jacket as Loren spoke on the phone. I listened and I knew he was confused but Alberta knew the last time I saw ghost the school was attacked seconds later. After his conversation he grabbed two stakes and passed me one.

"_They are in the grounds…"_

He tells me.

"_stay behind me… when I tell you to run, Run… Okay?"_

He says to me, I nod my head and I follow him out, on the ground as empty but as we went by the quad we wore attacked, I took four down and Loren finished his Five. We continued to walk until I heard something behind me.

"_Christian… you scared me…"_

I tell him, but Christian just smiled.

"_I Couldn't sit inside… I can help…"_

He says as Loren sign

"_we cant allow that…"_

He said but I shake my head.

"_we did it last time…"_

I tell him, He nods and we begin in our own fights protecting and fighting but that was when I felt it. Fear, Anger, Hurt, I was sucked in.

Lissa was been taken by strogio, I gasped it was the wrong time to come out of the bond as I was hurt thrown backwards. I heard screams and people calling my name and then I blacked out.

LPOV

All I remember was the guardian been taken down, they came straight for me and Adrian, They took us. They didn't want to harm us but they had to, I blanked out. When I woke up next, I was tied next to Adrian who was still out cold. I look around to see some of the guardians have been fed on. I was scared, I didn't want to be turned into one of those monsters. I knew it was lightly because most of them wore asleep but some stood guard. It has been hours since the attack.

RPOV

I was woken up by some soft words and open my eyes I seen Loren Leaning over me.

"_How do you feel?"_

He asked, I slowly began to sit up and smile, I didn't hurt.

"_Im fine…"_

I tell him, he smiled and helped me out of the bed.

"_Rose…"_

He began but hesitated

"_Lissa and Adrian wore Taken.."_

He tells me.

"_What!"_

I shouted and looked around

"_We are sending out a party soon… we believe they are in a cave not far…"_

He explains

"_I want to be part of it…"_

I tell him, he signed

"_but the baby…"_

"_I don't care please…"_

"_there a meeting now… come on… We got reinforment in… but Belikov is here…"_

He says but as he says the name it hurt, it hurt so much. I look down and signed.

"_Lets go… he my past."_

He says and gives me my shoes. I smile and get up, we head to the main building and smiled. We walked into the room where Alberta was given orders. The queen had ordered every one of the available guardians with in a four hour drive to come to the school. Also there was some Willing mori who wanted to fight against them, Christian was one of them.

We wore sorted into groups, Me, Loren, Christian, Stan, And Belikov along with some more novois and mori with fire power. We headed into the forest, and the rest Following, I knew He was watching me but I kept beside Loren and Christian. I didn't want to show him that I still loved him but he hurt me of course.

I closed my eyes and had stopped walking I was sucked into Lissa head as I watched one of the storigo feed of one of the Guardians. Lissa was Screaming at them to stop but none of them Listened just laughed. I pulled out with Alberta, Loren and His eyes all watching me while Loren shook me.

"_Lissa?"_

Alberta said. I nod

"_we need to hurry…"_

I told them and they all picked up the pace. We got to the Cave and the first Wave went in, we wore the second. We Came in next. Right at the corner of the cave it was Blocked of, The first Wave was fighting. I

Knew I was small enough and so I got down on my hands and knees and began to Climb under

"_Rose…"_

"_Roza..!"_

I heard the two males call me up I just ignored them, I had to get Lissa. I slipped pass Alberta group and went around the corner to where the captives wore. I killed the three monsters that wore there.

"_Rose…"_

I heard the Echo of the two people I loved. I ran over and untied them and then helped the others.

"_We need to get out of here…"_

I tell them I knew there was more close by but I knew the way out was safe enough. The group went through the gap where Alberta and a few others wore. They wore moving the rocks, my group was through I watched as Christian arms went around Lissa.

And I felt arms around me, Loren. He was whispering words to me before finial he let me go to Adrian who arms was around me, I knew he was watching and I turned to see him looking at me. He looked Like he wanted to come over me and hug me like Loren and Adrian did but I ignored that, He didn't deserve me… and I don't deserve him.

"_we need to go…"_

Alberta says and the survivors went in the middle of the group Loren was behind me and Belikov was in front of me. I felt my stomach turn, it was either the sickness or nausea from the monsters but then I heard a Gasp from behind me and turned to see a Blond headed monster Sink its Teeth in Loren Neck, I Screamed and was about to go and kill the bastered but big strong arms went around me

"_Roza, you cant save him…"_

He says as he pulled me away, I tried to fight him as I hear Loren call my name but soon enough we wore out in the sun. I cried hard and fought against the Russians arms

"_Let me go… I have to save him…"_

I cried.

"_you cant… he gone…"_

"_no… he promised… he promised he never leave me…"_

I cried hard until finial I fell to my knees the arms no longer supporting me but Lissa and Adrian came over and got me to my feet.

"_we have to go.."_

Adrian whispered in my ear. I went with him but only willingly remembering about the baby. I cried hard into his chest as he held me close. We made it back inside the ward in time, Everyone was taken back to the infirmary to get checked over. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. Another person I cared about is gone. I went to the bathroom, the depression taken over again. I grab the blade and run it hard against my wrist. I let the blood flow down my wrist and then I Blanked out.

It was hours before hand before some was kicking the door down, I didn't know who it was. I was losing so much Blood. I then closed my eyes and just let the darkness take over. I didn't want to live anymore. I had no one. I almost lost all my friends, I lost a close friend of mine, he is now a un dead monster or he is dead, I hope he is dead.

**A/n**

**OH no POOR Rose and Loren….****L**

**Lets hope something good happens to Rose… or lets hope she wakes up:D **

**Please review and tell me how I did on this chapter, it was the hardest one I had to write**

**If its bad tell me and of Course ill rewrite it:D**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND PLEASE POINT OUT MISTAKE…. And yes I know there mistakes in this with Strigoi… but ill try and fix it if I remember and also mori…:L:L:L but I guess you will understand what I mean:D**

**Thank you for reading**


	8. Wake up Please

As the days drift buy, I know the days drift by because I am very aware of my surrounds. Each day a different person sits by my bedside. I hear Lissa the most, she cried a lot, I want to wake up and comfort her but I don't know how.

I hear Adrian tell me to wake up or he will kick my ass, he tells me he cant access my dream, I know he cant because technically I am not asleep. Christian even comes and tells me to wake up because he misses my smart jokes.

Alberta, she was the most distraught when she came to me. Loren was like a son to her, and I like a daughter. She fells so guilty for not noticing the signs of depression, she tells me she told Loren to look after me. She says he did a wonderful job, she was right. He made me so happy.

Stan, Even came by, He told me he misses my snotty remarks. I wanted to wake up then to, to tell him to shut the hell up and go to hell.

But there was two people I did not except to come, That was my mother and Dimitri

My mother had told me, she knew about me been pregnant but of course our cover story was Adrian the father. My mother had come in on Adrian talking to me.

Flashback 

Adrian was sitting down talking to me, he wasn't talking about anything interesting but he was told by the doctors and nurses as was everyone to keep on talking to me in hope I will come out of the state I was in. The door Went flying opened and my mother came running to the bed.

"_Rose…. "_

She had said but of course no answer was given, I then could image what she did next

"_You!.. You knocked up my baby…"_

She had said and I can image her pointing her finger at Adrian. I felt bad for him, I never meant for him to be under the wrath of my mother.

"_Miss Hathaway… I love your daughter very much and I will stick by her.. Unlike her own father.. Who you never allowed Rose to meet.. I on the other hand will be by her side if she wants me or not…"_

He said and his voice was calm, I knew he meant those words, he did love me, even if he wasn't there father he would be uncle Adrian. Always and forever. I also knew his words wore harsh.

"_She is better of not known him.."_

My mother said and I could only picture how her face was.

"_He not a good person…"_

She continued.

"_she still should get to know him and he should know she not well…"_

Adrian then said his good bye and kissed my forehead.

End of Flashback

After that encounter, my mother had came two afterwards and on the last visit she told me, my father is on his way. I was Grateful to be able to meet my father but I always know why, The doctors are putting my cutting down to a suicide attempt and she wanted to give me a break to spend some time with my Father. I would totally agree with her even now. I wanted gone from this school with two many memories.

The next person was Dimitri, he spent a lot of time by my bed side, He spoke to me in Russian, he held my hand and whispered sweet words to me. I listened away. I could never forgive him. He didn't know I was pregnant nor did he know he was the father. He told me about the day he left and why. The truth about Tasha been attacked. He then told me, he talked to some guardians who went with her and said there was no such thing, he comforted Tasha about it and she only told him so he would leave me known he would protect a friend as he was the person.

He asked me forgiveness over and over but I couldn't answer him but I would tell him I do forgive him but he hurt me so much.

LPOV

It has been a whole week after the attack, the day after the attack a team went back to get the dead bodies. I hadn't seen rose since the attack and taught she was sleeping it of. I waited by the gates and watch the bodies on by one. Adrian had told me about how Loren had made Rose happy and she wanted to help Loren now. She wanted to see if she could bring him back but his body never came which meant only two things. He was dragged away or he was turned.

I sign feeling heart broken I cant help Rose. I felt so bad for the way I have been acting, I just wanted to help her. I headed towards Rose Room and I see Dimitri carrying the bloody Rose, he looked frightened and Rose looked so paled. We ran to the infirmary with him as he lay her on the bed. I couldn't heal her I was to weak from healing everyone else, the one person I should of healed.

The doctors told us, that was in some sort of Coma, her mind had taken herself into it in order to protect herself. Day by Day I sat by her beside when I was not in Class. I held her hand telling her how sorry I was and that I didn't mean anything I said. I told her I would make it up to her once she wakes. I had asked Adrian countless of times to dream walk to her and tell her but he tells me he cant.

DPOV

I was sitting in Tasha place, it was the third time this week she had tried to come on to me. It had been four months since I left my Roza. She would be Eighteen now and adult. Tasha decided to give me the day of and so I went out with a few guardians from the school. I remember the reason why Tasha said she wanted me, She was scared because she was attacked. I couldn't say no to her and so I talked with them. They brought it up on how Tasha had asked them to lie about an attack that never happened. I got angry and comforted her the next morning

Flashback

"_Did you lie?"_

I ask her

"_Lie? About?"_

She asked

"_your weren't attacked wore you? You lied to get me here with you..? You knew I could never turn down a friend in distress.."_

I say, my anger Rising

"_you needed to be away from that blood whore Hathaway, she would of destroyed you… you would never be a guardian again, I could see it in you that you wore in love with her. You need to know she couldn't do things for you that I can.. I can give you a family…"_

She say, I felt my self to come to reason but shook it of. Grabbing Tasha by the neck and growled

"_your using compulsion on me…"_

I growled

"_I cant be here…"_

I then storm out of the house and ran a few miles before hearing my phone going of. The academy was under attack, my Roza was in Danger. I got the first plane there but by the time I got there it was over, they wore already mounting a rescue because the Princess and the queens nephew was taken. I stood on my own as they got groups, I was placed in wave two. And there stood by Roza next to Ozera and Salvatore. I watch the way he looks at her and I suddenly become jealous, as we move out I watch her closely. We came to the cave and the first wave went in, we wore the second, we came to a bend and it was blocked there was a small gap in the stones and I seen Rose bend down and climb under

"_Rose…"_

"_Roza…"_

Salvatore and mine echoed. We fought to get through and soon enough Rose was back, Salvatore arms was around Rose, I wanted my arms to be around her, to smell her hair, to jus hold her but then I seen him give her to Adrian. We soon began to retreat but that was when I heard my Roza scream, I seen a blond head take down Salvatore and knew rose would jump for him so I wrapped my arms around her as she cried and fought me. I then hear him call her name which made her fight more. I said some thing to her and then dragged her from the cave and into the run. She fell to the floor crying hard, Adrian wrapped his arms around and soon enough we wore leaving. It was a hours after that I wanted to go see rose and so I knocked on her door

"_Rose..?"_

I knock again- no answer

"_Rose come on open up…"_

I bang on the door this time- no answer

I then decided to kick the door in and I see Roza laying on the ground covered in blood, blood still pouring from a wound. I picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

End of flashback

I am now sitting with my Roza, she looked so at rest. I wondered how she has been coping the last 4 months, I don't think I want to ask and I don't think its good either. I sign to myself and began to hate myself. I get up leaving my Roza to sleep and leaving the ground

RPOV

I really hate when I am left alone in the room, it gets very annoying. I cant go to sleep nor can I open my eyes, speak, move. God I feel so Stiff. I decided to try and pull myself into Lissa head, after a little of concentration I finial see what lissa sees and it feel great, smells great. She was on her way to her room. She was getting something then coming to visit me. I watched through her eyes as she walked into her bedroom and grabbed something from her draw though I couldn't see. She then headed to my room and grabbed me some clothes. She then headed to the infirmary which I was glad of. I heard the door open as I pull out of her head

"_Rose…"_

She says, her voice was full of pain and sorrow, I could feel through the bond that she wanted me to wake up, she wanted to say sorry.

She then took something of my wrist which I knew was my braclet Adrian gave me, she began to lean it before replacing it.

"_I got you your birthday present…"_

She tells me, I then feel something go around my wrist to, I pull into her head and look down to see a bracelet that belonged to her family guardians, I was touched by it and was proud to wear it.

"_I know you don't want to hear this Rose.. But when the guardians went back to find the bodies…. Guardian Salvatore wasn't there… im sorry Rose.. I know this is one of the reason why you wont wake up… and I know another one is for Guardian Belikov and then another one is because of me. I'm So sorry Rose… I shouldn't had said those things about you… Adrian told me… about the father… you need to wake up Rose.. You need to be able to wake up for that baby of yours… you need to wake up so I can say sorry properly… you need to wake so I can let you kick my ass… Please Rose… Wake up…"_

She cried into my shoulder and then I felt her move into the bed next to me and cuddle up to my side. I then finial knew it was time, I knew what I had to do. Save Loren, Leave the Academy. I knew it all and this all let me sleep and I knew I was able to move one once I get away.

I was dreaming for ages and ages until it began a garden

"_Adrian…?"_

I called

"_thank god I taught you would never fall to sleep.."_

He tells me. He looks at me and grins

"_your Aura is brighter…"_

He tells me. But I look down

"_Adrian… I have to ask you a favour… but you can tell anyone and you cant try and stop me… promise?"_

I asked and he nods..

**A/n**

**This is all before Rose Walks up… all the people who care about her.**


	9. Im Leaving

_**Continued from chapter 8**_

"_Adrian… I have to ask you a favour… but you can tell anyone and you cant try and stop me… promise?"_

I asked and he nods.

"_I need some money…"_

I tell him

"_what do you mean?"_

"_I want to leave… I cant be here anymore.."_

"_Why..?"_

"_Lissa told me, she doesn't want to be friends with me… but now she does… Dimitri sits by my bedside… he wants me back but he hurt me Adrian… I don't want to be hurt again… I feel so broken inside… I don't think I can handle it.. And the baby.. Adrian.. I don't want any more people to find out… I just want to Disappear and Save Loren… set him free… Please Adrian.. Can you help me?"_

I say this all in one breath, Tears began to fall down from my cheeks

"_lissa wants you to forgive her… you cant leave her…"_

He tells me but I shake my head

"_its been almost a month, nearly two… if she wanted to talk then why not before… why now?"_

I say

"_Please Rose… don't leave…"_

He pleaded and I looked down

"_you can come and Visit… I will let you… honestly… I just need to Disappear and go away… I need your help… and the baby does to…"_

I tell him, I look into his eyes and stroke his cheek

"_Please…. I don't want to be here with him, I will only take him back…"_

I tell him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I shake my head and look down.

"_Please…"_

I whisper this time.

"_okay… Okay… I will set up a bank account… and then a card for you… ill have it done in a day or two…"_

He tells me, I know and smile

"_thank you, thank you… Can you come to the Infirmary… I think I want to wake up now.. But only with you… there…"_

I tell him and he grinned and kissed my forehead and the dream begins to Fade.

I Listen around me before I open my eyes. I can hear nothing, the room is Empty. I smile a little and then I hear the door open

"_Little Dhampir…"_

I hear the voice and my eyes Flutter open

"_Morning…"_

He tells me, I slowly sit up and look around smiling and just then the doctor comes running in

"_Your awake…"_

She almost Cried, I look to Adrian and grin and he grins back.

"_How do you feel?"_

She asked me, I nod and smiled

"_I feel a lot better…"_

I tell her but of course she doesn't buy it.

"_I want you to stay here for a couple of days…"_

"_no no no I don't want to… please.. I want to go back to my own room…"_

I tell her, she looks to Adrian

"_maybe I can pull some strings and make sure there someone with you in the room… at all times… I would also like to put you on some medication and come back once a week for a check up…"_

She tells me, the check up is of course in case I cut myself again, the tablets wore the same ones Lissa was on to make her happy, but I was happy, I was leaving this hell whole in a few days.

"_I only want Adrian…"_

I tell her, she looked to him and then frowned

"_ill have to sort that with the headmistress.. If you feel up to It.. She wants to see you…"_

"_I wont go anywhere without Adrian…"_

I tell her and she nods,

"_ill tell her… your bring him…"_

She tells me and then leave. I look to Adrian

"_you promise to help me?"_

"_yes rose…"_

After that we leave and head to the headmistress. We walk slow because I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

DPOV

Like a bold Child I was called to the headmistress of, I didn't know why but when I got there I seen a few other guardians, Stan, Alberta and others. Alberta looks horrible, I knew Salvatore was like a son to her. It has been two weeks now but she still looked horrible. They help a Funeral for him and also a service for those who died.

I asked for my job back here at the Academy, Rose was still Training and so I got to train with her again. As I stand against the wall a knock came on the door. I turned towards it and see My Roza walking in. She was awake. But then jealousy hit and there was the royal pain the ass.

"_you wanted to see me?"_

She said as she looked to the headmistress. The headmistress gave her a smile and waved her hand in a guester for her to sit, she did and the royal pain stood behind her.

"_Rose… I wanted to talk about what happened.. After you came back for the rescue…"_

"_I didn't mean for it happen…."_

She says, her voice sounded like she was close to tears

"_but with everything that happened, I just couldn't deal…."_

She says and I know it's the truth.

"_You know another thing… but I wont do it again…."bout Lissa and the others… and the umm… _

"_but the thing is Rose.. You did do it before…"_

What my Roza been hurting herself

"_the doctor found old ones… they weren't serous but they wore in some ways…"_

The headmistress continued to look down on Rose.

"_But guardian Salvatore helped me after that… and I never did it again…"_

She tells the headmistress, Alberta looks up and over at rose and I see tears forming in her eyes. Maybe there was something going on between Rose and Salvatore… he better not have touched her.

"_Rose… but with him gone…. Who will help? From what I know, the others are still angry at you…"_

"_Adrian isn't… he will make sure I wont…"_

"_but Adrian can heal…"_

The headmistress said. I heard a small giggle escape my Roza lips. And a smile appeared on her lips

"_Adrian is no good at healing though…"_

She pointed out and looks up at Adrian who cheeks had turned pink.

The headmistress sighed a little

"_You four will need to make sure, she doesn't do anything like this again…"_

The headmistress says looking towards Stan, Alberta and then to Me and Adrian.

"_Rose if your feeling up to it then you shall continue with your last day of field experience…"_

She says then looks to Stan and then to Rose. I then hear Rose Groan and looked to Stan

"_Your not going to make me write more essays are you? Cant we go to the Gym and do some laps?"_

She asked him, I watch as he looked to me

"_Belikov can take you…"_

I watched her eyes and I seen the hesitation, Alberta was about to say something but then shook her head

"_Fine…. "_

She said and then looked to Adrian

"_ill come by later…"_

She says and then she turned to me.

"_lets go Comrade…"_

She says, using my old Nickname, though she never looks me in the eyes. I sighed slightly

RPOV

Leaving the headmistress office, with comrade on my heels. I head towards my room. I thought maybe he would go straight to the Gym but of course he followed me. We went inside the dorms, of course most people wore in class. I got to my door and opened it. The room was cold but that was nice. I looked around to see Comrade standing by the door Frame.

"_Roza…"_

He says.

"_My name is Rose… or Miss Hathaway… you will be Guardian Belikov or Comrade…"_

I tell him, I watch him frown at my word but I don't care. I grabbed my clothes and head into the bathroom. I am about three months pregnant, I have this small little bump. I signed a little but shook my head pulling on my t-shirt and shorts. I come out. The t-shirt hide the bump. I grabbed a hoodies from the dresser to hide the bandage

"_Roza…-"_

He was about to begin but I shot him a look

"_Rose… Why did you do it..?"_

He asked me, I tell him the truth no point lying

"_Everything got to much…"_

I tell him

"_what got to much?"_

He asked me, of course he would

"_Lissa hates me because I never told her about me and you… hmmm we wore at a mall just a week _before this happened and Lissa was mad and Called me a slut and a blood whore…"

I tell him but of course I leave out the fact I am pregnant with his baby. I pulled the hoodies over my head.

"_Loren was always there for me… he taught me new things. For my 18__th__, him and Adrian wore the only one who cared… the rest hate me because I hit Lissa…. So we Celebrated together and the same day, the strigoi attacked… and the day after he died… so I just needed to escape and so I did…"_

_I tell him and then grabbed my bad and push pass him heading to the gym. _


	10. Triplets?

Once in the gym I head to the changing room, a few more days and I will be going away from this hell whole of a place. I come out in my training gear but I am still wearing the hoodie and see Dimitri Stretching, Great, he going to run with me. I look to him

"_How many laps?"_

I asked

"_twenty… and I think ill run with you…"_

He told me, I nod keeping my hoodie on and begin to leave with Him right on my trail. I shake my head a little and begin to run. As I run I can see Dimitri finding it hard to keep up

"_what's wrong guardian Belikov? Old age getting to you?"_

I teased, I heard a small grown escape his lips.

"_Old?"_

"_well I am only what Eighteen… you what nearly 30?"_

I smirked as I heard him growl again

"_did I hit a nerve? Maybe you should get Tasha to make you feel better?"_

I smirked and then picked up the Pace coming on my tenth lap and smiled to myself. I kept on running I think I passed him twice because each time I did he tried to grab my arm. I shake my head and smile a little to myself.

Once I Finish my laps I go inside and wait for Dimitri, he was in straight after me and I smirk

"_You cheated…"_

I tell him. Dimitri looked pissed and took my arm dragging me to the mats. I shook my head

"_I cant…"_

I tell him, he looks at me.

"_are you chicken…?"_

He mocks me.

"_no I cant…"_

"_chicken…."_

He says again. I fold my arms, I wasn't going to give in until I hear him again

"_Chicken…. Scared little girl…"_

He said and I lung at him, he blocks and lands a blow on the side of my face, then my shoulder, he was angry. I began to fight back more and more. We fight until Finally he had me pinned. I hurt all over.

"_Just like a little girl… you are…"_

He says.. I kick him of with all my strength and tears begin to fall. I grab my bag and run from the room.

DPOV

As I held Rose down. I was angry with her for what she said. I was angry to see she only showed me hate in her eyes.

"_just like a Little girl…. You are…"_

I tell her, I then see the tears in her eyes and regret the words, but she made me so angry. She kicked me back away and then ran out. I called after her and followed her. She didn't listen. She ran straight to the grounds and seen Lissa was walking towards her with Christian.

"_rose…"_

I hear the princess call after her but Rose didn't stop. She just kept running. She went to the guest housing and I knew she was going to Royal Pain.

RPOV

I bang on Adrian door. And I didn't take long for Adrian to open. He seen my tears and the bruises beginning to form on my cheek

"_Rose…!"_

He says and holds me close. He pulls me into the room and hold me close.

"_What happened..?"_

He asks me, I tell how I taunted Belikov and how we fought.

"_Doesn't he know to do light training with you?"_

He growled and held me close and placed me down on the bed, he pulled up my hoodie a little and also my t-shirt. He looks to the bruises forming on my stomach and bits his lip

"_you need to get checked out Rose…"_

He tells me

"_not here…"_

I tell him

"_I'll get permission to take you of out…"_

He says and kisses he top of my head and leaves the room, I place my hand on my small bump and wait for Adrian to return.

APOV

I heard some Banging on the door and open it to see a tearful Rose. I see how badly she beaten up, I had to comfort her, she still think she has no one. I wrap my arms around her and pulled her close

"_Rose…!"_

"_What happened?"_

I ask her, she tells me how she had taunted Belikov during the run. And how they fought. I sighed to myself.

"_Doesn't he know he has to do light Training?"_

I asked, though it wasn't really a question, I take her over to bed and lay her down. I left up her clothing and look at her bruises. I am worried about the baby growing inside her.

"_We need to get you checked out…"_

I tell her and she start to panic, she didn't want anyone in the school to know. I left her in the room on her own and head out. Out on the quad stood Lissa. She was walking towards me.

"_is Rose okay…? Is she in your room? Can I go see her?"_

She asked.

"_Lissa, she just wants to be left alone…"_

I tell her and then head to the headmistress office. I knock on the door and walk in when told

"_Headmistress… I would like to take Rose on a little Trip… she needs some cheering up and I taught maybe a nice dinner.?"_

I ask and the headmistress taught over it. She knew Rose need to be cheered up and so she agreed but she told me I needed to take guardians for there protect. I request Alberta known she liked rose. Once I leave I went straight back to the room and got Rose, we head to the gates where Alberta was waiting.

"_As you can see we are not going to Dinner…"_

Adrian says. He helps Rose into the seat as she sits down curling up against the window. She has barely spoken a word to me. We got inside and then headed towards the gates and left the Academy.

RPOV

We are no on are way into town, Alberta didn't know where we wore going because we haven't told her yet.

"_will you guys tell me where we are going?"_

Alberta demanded.

"_Hospital…."_

Rose whispered

"_Why?"_

She asked looking back at us but Rose didn't answer

"_Rose and Guardian Belikov spared and she got burses all over and she says she has pains in her stomach… we are worried about the baby…"_

After Adrian said that Alberta understood and began to drive us. We would go under False names just in case. Alberta would play the concerned mother and Adrian the concerned boyfriend. We got there and wore seen to very quickly. Our story was, was that we wore mugged and because I looked bet up they took it. They offered to call the police but I panicked to much they left it. Alberta stood next to my while Adrian hide in the corner. She held my hand as the doctor felt around my stomach for injuries, He held none and decided to do a Scan. He placed the cold Gel on my stomach, I gasped a little as the doctor smiled at me

"_first one?"_

He asked and I nod, he watched the screen for the moment and then turned it to face us pointing out the baby, but he watched the screen and smirked

"_Triplets.. Is rare…"_

He told me. I looked to him confused.

"_what do you mean? triplets?"_

I asked and gasped and shook my head and looked to Alberta who looked shocked. The doctor passed me the pictures, and I asked two extra and then passed one to Alberta, she was like a mother to me. I then passed one to Adrian and grinned. I was happy, happy to know the children wore save. The doctor told me to stay on bed rest for a week, but I wont be here after a week. But I agree and Alberta told me she would keep me in bed. She was happy, she sees me a miracle and these children wore a blessing. We head back to the academy, Alberta heads of with her pictures o f the scan and went with Adrian to my room. I sat on my bed and he sat with me

"_When are you going?"_

I heard Adrian ask

"_This weekend… You will visit my dreams right?"_

I ask him, Adrian has been so kind to me, I was happy to have him as my friend.

"_yes… and when you want to Visit… I will…"_

He tells me. I smile and reach up and kiss his cheek before hearing a knock on the door. Since I am on bed rest Adrian get up and goes to the door where I see Dimitri standing there.

"_Male and Female students aren't allowed… in the same Room after Curfew"_

He tells Adrian

"_I have permission…"_

He tells him and I can see them both Glaring.

"_Ask Alberta and headmistress…"_

I call to them, Dimitri doesn't look happy but leaves and Adrian comes back to bed and we go to sleep.

DPOV

I heard that Rose was back, I wanted to go and say sorry to her and so I go to her room. I knock on her door lightly and see he royal pain standing there.

"_Male and Female students aren't allowed… in the same room after curfew.."_

I tell him. Adrian eyes showed anger, he was angry with me.

"_I have permission…"_

Was all he told me, I can rose Laying in bed, when she speaks

"_Ask Alberta and the headmistress…"_

She shouts to me, and then the door closes. I sign and head that way. But then I decided not to. There would be no point. I head to my room as I think about things


	11. Gone

Thank you for the idea belikovs-babe … I thought it was brilliant and never taught about it… thank you.. :D

DPOV

I head towards the main Guardians office where Alberta was. I knocked on her door. I heard her speak and then opened the door

"_Guardian Belikov… I was waiting for you to show…"_

She said, oh she didn't look happy.

"_I came to ask Why Rose has Company in her room, Male company.."_

"_Wouldn't you have Figured it out?"_

She barked and stood up.

"_You, You are the Cause of everything wrong with the girl. You left, you broke her heart, you made her start cutting herself and because of you… She lost all her friends. She went and told Lissa about you and Lissa got mad. She had no one only that 'male company'…"_

She growled

"_I left because of her future… I couldn't ruin it… I left because Tasha needed me.. Well I taught she needed me-"_

She cut me of.

"_You left because you didn't want to deal… You left you love of you life to be with a stupid friend…"_

She growled. And I growled to

"_Tasha wasn't stupid…"_

"_no but you are… you attacked her after all my warnings… I said Light training"_

"_I trained her for the few months she was here… I know what she can do and handle…"_

I growled

"_yes but not when she preg…"_

She trailed of and I raised a eyebrow

"_Not when she…? What ?"_

I demanded.

"_Your old student is Pregnant with your Children…"_

She said and through what looked like to be scans down on the table.

"_Yeah little Trio…"_

She said.

"_We had to take her to the hospital… she didn't want any one here to know…"_

She told me, I picked up the scans and looked at the under each one had baby 1 baby 2 baby 3... Triplets. I look towards Alberta

"_Triplets.?"_

"_Everything you wanted… A Family… and the women you love…"_

She tells me.

"_You need to Try Dimitri… she needs you… she needs someone to love her.. Loren was there for her, he became her Friend, she stitched her back together but now he gone… She can go down hill…"_

"_she wont want me to be in her live…"_

I tell her as tears begin to fall

"_Then be in those children Lives…"_

She says. I nod my head

"_Can I get a copy of these?"_

I asked and I nod my head and smiled and then I left and headed towards my Roza Room. I need to see her, to get her to forgive me. I wanted to tell her I knew about the baby, I didn't know how it was possible but of course, I knew they wore right that it was my children because Roza loved me, when we did it. It was one of the best nights of my live.

I get to Roza room and see it opened and seen Lord Ivashkov laying on the Floor. I look around the room looking for Roza, no sign. I raise the Alarm and call the guardians. One Came and took Adrian to the infirmary and the princess was woke up and taken there to heal him so we could know what happened.

We all waited in Adrian's room as the princess healed him. His eyes Fluttered opened and he was bombarded with question by Alberta. It came to a conclusion that Roza had hit him over the head. And after that he knew nothing. I left with the princess as we headed to Roza room to see if she left anything when we get there we find a note

_**To who ever find this,**_

_**I am Sorry, Tell Adrian I never meant to hurt him but I knew when the weekend came he would never let me go. He would make me change my mind. I am so sorry. I know I am hurting you all, Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri and Alberta. You have all be there for me for my whole life or the past few months but I cant stay.**_

_**I know Lissa didn't mean what she said to me but I don't think I could last the rest of the three weeks that are left.**_

_**The babies and I are going to fine but I just need to be on my own. So please don't try and find me. I will sends letters to Lissa once and a while and I will check on her in the bond. I will come back when I do ill have Three little bundles.**_

_**Rose…**_

**_P.s Sorry Adrian…_**

"_she gone?"_

The princes asked

"_Yes…"_

I tell her as tears begins to fall.. I have lost the only chance of ever making it up to her. I could feel my heart breaking but I deserved it, I did the same thing to my Roza. We head back to the there Guardians and I tell them Rose is gone and they tell me there was some one running around through the forest.

"_We go now maybe we can catch up…"_

Alberta says. I agree and seven guardian head out toward the wards and into the forest. We head through, we had hounds and they caught up with Rose Scent which led to the Cave in which the attack had been and where my Roza lost Salvatore.

We head inside been careful, one person stayed outside with the hounds while the rest went in

"_Please don't hurt me…"_

We hear and I Froze, my Roza.

"_I would never hurt you Rose.. Have I ever hurt you before?"_

The male voice asked, I didn't hear a answer

"_Why did you come here?"_

The male asked

"_To run away.. I left the academy?"_

"_you left?"_

"_yes…"_

"_Oh Rose… You silly girl…"_

The male said and I look around the Guardian wore all froze to there spot. They didn't know what to do or how many there was.

"_Please don't make me go back… I don't want to.."_

"_come with me…"_

The male voice offered.

"_Go with you? You wont hurt me? "_

She asked and I hear nothing.

"_We better go now… those guardians just behind the pillar are waiting to attack.."_

How did he know we wore here, that was when we charged at them, We seen Roza in the arms of Loren Salvatore , he held her protectively. Alberta froze and she spoke to rose fear laced her voice

"_Rose.. Don't go with him… He a strigoi…-"_

She was about to Continue but Rose cut her of

"_he said he wont hurt me…"_

"_and you believe him…?"_

"_he never lied to me… not like most of you did…"_

She says and her eyes drift to mine

"_Roza…"_

I say and she just looks at Loren

"_I want to go…"_

"_Rose…!"_

Echoes of Voice went around the Cave as we charged at them but they wore quick and made the exit through a different exit and before we could catch up they wore Gone.., Roza was gone. I fell to my knees as my eyes searched the area looking for her. I wanted to take her back into my arms and hold her close. But no she gone. Gone forever. She stays some day she be back but that not through. Some how I was taken by to the academy. I was in my room when I come to think of it. I just lay there.

For days and Days afterwards I just stayed in my room. I stayed where no one could see me Cry. It was now that the days became weeks. It was a day after graduation and I hear a knock on my Door. It was the princess.

"_Dimitri… we have to find her…"_

She says to me. I took a while to answer but Finial I agree. We had to find her and bring her hone and Lissa could come of course. She was the Princess.

"_I asked you to be my guardian again…"_

She tells me.

"_Really?"_

"_yes so you can bring me with you while we find her…"_

She tells me. I smile for the first time in ages.

"_we leave tomorrow… okay? So get packed…"_

_She tells me and Leaves the room. _


	12. Be my Gaurdian

LPOV

It had been weeks after Rose left and I had just graduated, I was depressed and wanted for rose to come back so badly, they wanted me to go back on my pills but I refused I need to think straight for my plans to get into action and my plans were to find Rose.. And bring her home.

I head to person number one. I knock on the door and smile to myself. As soon as the door opened I see him, God he looks miserable. I sigh to myself

"_Dimitri… we have to find her…"_

I tell him, I watch him as he thinks it over and finally he nodded in agreement

"_I asked for you to be my guardian again…"_

I tell him, he is good enough the queen knows he will protect me.

"_Really?"_

_He asked in disbelief and I nod_

"_yes so you can bring me with you while we find her…"_

I tell him and he nods again

"_we leave tomorrow… okay? So get packed.."_

I tell him before turning around. He would do anything to get her back, just like I would. And now onto the next person. I head out and came to the room. I knock lightly on the door

"_Princess…"_

"_Alberta…"_

"_what are you going here…"_

She asked me.

"_I requested for you to become my guardian, just until we get rose back, I want to go find her and bring her home. She not Save."_

"_princess…"_

She begins but I know what she was going to say

"_Please… you loved Rose like she was your own, I need some guardians, I need some people to help bring her back.. To search, we need the best…"_

I tell her. And she nods

"_We will speak to her mother.. Princess maybe she will help to…"_

She tells me and I nod, I left to go talk to Adrian, he has been distant and he was leaving tonight. I get to the guest house and knock on the door. He seemed to be talking to someone. He opens the door and see me.

"_Lissa…"_

He says and I smile.

"_Have you heard anything from Rose?"_

"_No…"_

He tells me and frown slightly.

"_Adrian we are going looking for her… me, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie.. And Alberta… come to?"_

I asked him. I shake my head at her and frowned

"_I cant Lissa… I have um things to do.."_

He Tells me.

"_what things?"_

I ask him

"_nothing…"_

He tells him

"_no please go…"_

He said and ushered me from the room and closed the door.

APOV

I hated to Lie to her but Rose asked me not to. I talked to her in a dream, she told me she was save.

Flashback

I had been trying to get into rose's dreams of a long time now and finial I was able to. I made the dream into her room. She was sitting on the bed waiting. She had hr hand resting on her bump.

"_Hi…"_

She says. I look up at her and smiled.

"_little Dhampir…"_

I say and smile down at her

"_your alive and not the undead…"_

I tell her and she just giggled

"_I am Save Adrian… Save and happy…"_

She tells me, its only been like a few weeks or something, how can se be so happy.

"_Loren make me happy…"_

She tells me and I roll my eyes

"_He cant keep you save…."_

"_he has been… he took my baby shopping yesterday…"_

She said and I shook my head.

"_Rose Rose Rose…"_

I say, she just giggled

"_that's the first time you called me Rose…"_

I watch her closely and see her Aura, its lighter, she is right. She happy.

"_When can I see you?"_

I ask her and she just shake her head

"_not yet…"_

She tells me and I sign, the dream begins to fade

"_your waken up…"_

I tell her

"_don't tell anyone… please don't tell them you talked to me…"_

She says before she disappears to.

End


	13. Caught

It had been a few weeks since I came to stay with Loren, we had went to Egypt to the small cabin. Loren told me I wouldn't be able to stay here long but he also said because I was pregnant we couldn't travel any more on plans, I didn't understand why but I trusted him. I was five months pregnant and I was grossing Loren out with my Crazy mood swings which included crying, fighting, anger and depression.

One night I cried so bad, Loren didn't know what to do.

Flashback

I had woken up and began to Cry, I cried hard. Loren was by my side in minutes

"_rose? What's wrong?"_

He asked and looked around. I couldn't answer him, he pulled me into his arms and help me

"_rose… do you want to go back?"_

He asked me, I shook my head

"_ill be okay…."_

I cried slightly, I didn't know why I was crying just that I was. I cried harder known I was making a fool of myself. I just kept crying for the rest of the day.

End of flashback

Loren hunted more, he hunted because he didn't want to deal with me thrown up my food and my difficult mood swings. One day he told me that we would have to leave soon. This was only suppose to be a treat. I liked it though and so I agreed. Loren was out hunting while I sat in the living room holding my large bump. I was huge and I hated it. I was sitting watching T.V when I heard a sound coming from outside, Cars. I pulled myself to my feet and looked around texting Loren

'_Were found…'_

I texted him and then grabbed my Stake, I stood by the back door waiting for my captors to come through the door. I help my bump and closed my eyes. The door was kicked opened and there stood the people I all knew.

Alberta, Stan, My mother , a few others and then my old mentor, Dmitri. I looked to him, there eyes widing I know what was going through there head, they come to save me, from been a monster but of course I wasn't one. I kept my distance holding my stake as Alberta and my mother and the others circled me

"_We've come to take you back…"_

My mother said

"_Well what if I don't want to go back?"_

I said and looked down.

"_Your not getting a choice in the matter young lady…"_

My mother was eyeing me, she looked down at my bump and I closed my eyes tight and then opened them, they had be trapped

'_Don't come…'_

I quickly texted Loren and slipped my phone in my pocket

"_You cant take me back… I am eighteen…."_

I told her and signed

"_I am a adult.."_

I kept going they wore closing in, I wasn't going to fight them, I wasn't going to risk the lives of the little trio growing inside me.

"_she not going to fight us…."_

Dimitri spoke this time, he had been silent but of course he was watching me.

"_Her little friend will be back soon…. We take her now… and bring her to the hotel and talk to her there…"_

He says and then Alberta stepped towards me, I looked at her but took a step back away from her.

"_I not going anywhere with any of uses…. I'm staying here… where I am safe…"_

I tell them.

"_come on Rose… The princess misses you… she has been so bad…. Come on… Rose…"_

She says but I knew she was distracting me because I felt my mother and Stan come up behind me. They wore about to Grab me when I made a run for it but been heavily pregnant I was caught around the Torso by Dimitri. I fought against him and my tears began to form

"_Let me go…! I wont go back… I wont go with you..!"_

I cried as Dimitri held onto me and then someone grabbed my legs picking me up. They didn't speak a word to me while they carried me out into the mini Van, Dimitri put me in and sat next to me while my mother sat on the other side, I sat in the middle with my arms Folded the rest got in.

I didn't speak a word while we drove, we drove for a hour before I began to drift into a small slumber, my head tilted back. I was aware of the voices around me

DPOV

Beside me my Roza slept beside me, she was huge. She was only Five months from what Alberta told me. I listened to her slow even breaths.

"_We can only get a plan in two days…"_

Alberta said

"_someone will have to stay in the room with her then…"_

Her mother spoke. She was watching her daughter sleep and sighed.

"_Maybe two should…"_

She said and I nodded

"_It may no be necessary she might not try anything. She wont hurt the babies…"_

I said, I looked to her mother only two people knew who the father was, me and Alberta. No one else. There was a buzzing coming from my phone and I took it out of my pocket and I smile to myself.

"_Yes princess.?"_

I answered

"_Lissa.. Did you find her?"_

She asked

"_yes we have her here… she sleeping.."_

I told her.

"_Thank you Dimitri… ill tell Adrian…"_

She tells me

"_bye…"_

"_bye…"_

She hung up. I smile slightly. Adrian had been very 'Nice' to us about given us this information, well the princess forced him out of him

Flashback

It had been a whole 2 week since the princess asked me to be her Guardian, She had told me that I was to go and look for Rose. I agreed I badly wanted her. I wanted to make things right. It was night time and she had knocked on my door. We had been in the court just a week when she dragged me to Adrian's. We knew he could dream walk and of course he loved Rose so he knew where she was. So Lissa was going to get it out of him.

"_Adrian… you open this damn door now!"_

Lissa yelled as she banged on the door. It took a while but he soon opened the door looking scared

"_what can I do for you Lissa.. Guardian Belikov?"_

He asked and Lissa pushed in

"_I want to know where Rose is…"_

She demanded.

"_I want to know where you might think she is…"_

She continued and began to push him towards the chair

"_I cant Lissa… I cant… she doesn't want to be found…"_

He told me, Lissa looked at him, her eyes pure of hatred

"_you tell me now or so help me god…"_

She almost growled.

"_Lissa…"_

He began but I stood behind her.

"_Her birthday…"_

He started then stopped

"_yes?"_

Lissa prompted him

"_she got a birthday present…"_

"_and…"_

"_it was to a cabin…"_

"_cabin… Where?"_

She demanded but he seem to hesitate and this made the princess mad.

"_I cant…"_

He almost cried

"_who are you scared of… me or her?"_

She demanded

"_im here… I can hurt you… she not…"_

She threaten him, I never taught I would see this side to her. But she didn't to know. I needed to know.

"_Egypt…"_

He tells us. Lissa smiled

"_Address…"_

_She says_

"_I don't know… honestly…"_

He tells her and that's the truth. Lissa then left it at that and left him alone, Lissa warned him not tell rose they wore coming or he would pay. I seen the fear and so he didn't tell. Lissa asked everyone who knew Loren about this cabin and we finial found it, Lissa sent us on out way.

End of flashback

We arrived at the hotel, Roza was still sleep and so we moved her, she always slept heavily so we did not fear to wake her. I decided to take the second shift and her mother would stay in the room with her. Two guardians walked the halls, Another was down in the Lobby and the other three coved the entrances Alberta and Stan wore on first watch while I slept.

RPOV

I slowly began to wake from my slumber and of course, Morning sickness took over, I ran from the bed I had been placed in and went straight to the bathroom and puked. I groaned and turned to see four people watching me, I leaned back lightly and kicked the door closed with by foot. They didn't even see it coming, I locked the door.

"_Rose… open the door"_

I heard my mother say. I rolled my eyes

"_Privacy… its called a shower.."_

I said with a roll of my eyes and then turned on the shower. I had no intention of getting a shower I just needed to ring… there Loren. I dialled

"_rose! Thank god I was getting worried"_

Loren said, his voice was filled with worry.

"_where are you.?"_

"_at some stupid hotel… I wont be leaving till tomorrow night…so you have till then to find me…"_

I tell him keeping quiet so no one will hear.

"_They better not have hurt you…"_

I gasped mockingly.

"_hurt me… never… they can suffer with my mood swings and sickness… oh I should tell them its not just morning sickness I get… its all day sickness…"_

I giggled and I heard Loren chuckle

"_just be good… and get plenty of rest…."_

_He tells me_

"_ill try ring later…"_

"_bye…"_

"_bye…"_

I missed Loren so much. He usually made funny comments when ever I threw up and he would go fetch me my food I was craving and right now I was craving ice cream… I don't know why but I grave the funniest things. I wanted ice cream and chocolate syrup. I decided I did want a shower after all and I jumped in for a quick one before opening the door to see three people. My mother, Alberta and Dimitri. I roll my eyes and turn to my mother.

"_got something I can wear… or I can walk around in the towel all day?"_

I said and folded my arms, my mother went to get a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. I took them and kept my arms folded, they all looked at me

"_Leave…"_

I say, they do as I say and then I pull on my clothes and shove my phone in a hiding place. I walk towards the door and listen, I hear my mother and Alberta talking but I don't know what about but they don't seem close and so I open the door slowly as I can to not make a sound but of course I did and Alberta, Stan, My mother and Dimitri all turned to look at me. I blushed slightly at been caught

"_I was wondering if I could get some food?"_

I asked and Dimitri came closer to me, I didn't look at him

"_Ice cream and chocolate Syrup… and the chocolate syrup has to be hot and the Ice cream has to be frozen.."_

I tell him.

"_The ice cream will be melted by the time it gets here…"_

Dimitri says, I could tell he is watching me, I fold my arms.

"_Loren gets it for me… the way I want it…"_

I tell him, I know I am acting childish but I was not making it easy for them

"_fine Fine…."_

He says and muttered something in Russia but I had turned and went to sit back on my bed. Five minutes later Dimitri Came in. I looked to the Bowl

"_thank you…"_

I say and sit back in the bed.

"_Roza…"_

He began

"_My name is Rose…"_

I tell him

"_Rose…Why wont you look at me?"_

He asked, I sigh and look down

"_Cant you let me go?"_

I asked.

"_Rose…. We want you Home…"_

He says

"_what home…. I don't have a home with you and Lissa… I belong with Loren… Were me and my children will be wanted and not thrown to the side and become second best…"_

I tell him and looked down.

"_Rose… you will never be second best…"_

"_I was… you left me For Tasha… go back to that girl of yours… go away!"_

I yelled and then jumped of the best and growled

"_I want to go… I was planning on playing nice but I don't think I will anymore…. I want out… I want to go now…"_

I yelled and went to the other side of the room.

"_Are you going to let me go Guardian Belikov?"_

I spat

"_no… I want you home.. We all do…"_

I growled and went to attack him, but he was ready for it and so I side stepped him and ran past him, out the door and into the main area of the hotel room where Alberta and Stan was. I growled at them and went to the opposite side of the room

"_I'm not staying here… I am not going back to where they all come first… me and my children will come fist…"_

_I growled and then I side stepped them, living with a storgoi had it advantages, I had kept in shape, they taught been pregnant would slow me down but I would never allow it to happen. I made it out the room hearing there shouts behind me, I got to the lifts and got inside before they could get there, there was people in there and then I remember my Phone._


	14. Goodbye

DPOV

I couldn't believe it Roza was gone. She had escaped. We had only had her a few hours. We should have known she would never have let her self go. She could of harmed her baby, our baby. I needed to talk to her I knew she hated me. We had searched the hotel, we heard that she didn't leave the hotel so we wore know looking around. I sighed. I thought about just letting her go. I walked down the stair case and seen her sitting on the ground tears in her eyes. She looked so broken.

"_Roza…"_

I say. I looked down at her and didn't come closer. She looked up, she looked so tired

"_I don't want to go back… I cant…"_

She whispered through her tears. I look down at her and bit my lip and through my phone lightly to her side.

"_call Loren… tell him your at the lake side view hotel… I wont bring you back…"_

I tell her, I seen how broken she is, she is much happier with Loren and I can see that maybe one day she will forgive me. I would tell them all that she was gone and tell them to stop looking I knew when she was ready she would come back to us.

She called Loren and told him and was handing me back the phone

"_keep it… in case you want to get in touch…"_

I tell her. She nods her head and looks me.

"_Thank you…"_

She whispered and then disappeared out the door and I headed back up stairs and explained to them all.

Roza was gone, I did the right thing.. Right? I wanted her to be happy and this would only hurt the princess to see her like this. I explained to the others and they agreed. I knew if she wanted to be contact she would. And so she was gone and we would get back to our lives..

RPOV

I was back with Loren where I belong. I kept the phone save and turned it of. I knew I just needed to keep it save in case I ever needed to get in contact but I didn't want to. We left and went on with our lives

**A/N**

**I hope you don't mind I am gonna skipp:D**


	15. Back

I left the Academy almost four years ago, I remember the night Dimitri let me leave, I owed him so much for that. I went back to Loren and we left. Two months after that I had my children. That night was horrible, I never taught I could do it once let alone three time. Loren was by my side through it all but he looked troubled and confused

On the 9th of august, my three little darlings wore born.

Andrew 'Andy' Dimitri Hathaway.

Emily 'Em' Jeanie Hathaway

Lily Lissa Hathaway

My three beautiful children. I took them home a week after that. I was coping fine with Loren help. I had fallen a sleep one night leaving Loren to look after the kids.

Flashback

I woke up to the sound of Cry, wailing more like it. I groaned and sat up quickly and looked around to see the trio laying on the other mattress a blanket over them crying. We hadn't had much as we barely had any money. I walked over to them and hushed them and shooed them to calm them down. I looked over to see a letter.

_My Dearest Rose…_

_You darling children are lovely but I need to do what I think is right. There is something different about them, there different. I made a choice… I want you to go on with you live like I never came into it. I want you to learn to cope on your own. You need to Find the others again. I will be watching from time to time but I will be in the shadows._

_I taught you could contact this man, His name is Abe.. He a morio and from what I heard, he is your father. He has been looking for you, Bring the little Darlings to him and he will give you help. He is in this country Ring him before he leave._

_Ill be watching,_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_Loren_

I read the letter over and over, I watched the children cry and took out the phone Dimitri gave meand dialled in the number

'_Hello?"_

_A voice came down the phone_

"_This is Rose Hathaway…"_

_I said_

"_oh Rose… We have been looking for you.. Every year…"_

_He said._

"_Can you help me…"_

_I asked almost pleaded as my hand rested on the kids cheeks. Tears began to Fall. I couldn't do it on my own._

"_where are you?"_

_He asked, I told him._

"_Ill be there soon…"_

_He says and hung up. I took the trio all on my lap, they wore tiny so they all fitted, I looked over them, Andy looked like his father, with his father hair but my eyes. Em looked like me but with her Father eyes and by hair. But Lily, Lily was different, She had one blue and one green eye, I was told she was blind and since then she has been my baby who I needed to protect all the time. I help them close for a long time before hearing the door opened and I stepped a mob looking guy with lots of guardians. I look to him as he went over to me, I placed my finger on my lip._

"_sleeping…"_

_I whispered and he bent down. I was so scared and he seemed scary to._

"_Rose, do you know who I am?"_

_He asked and I bit my lip_

"_you knew my mother…"_

_I tell him and he nods._

"_rose im your father… I want to help you and my Grandchildren…"_

_He looked down at them and held out his arms and smiled. I passed him little Andy as he inspected him, I knew what was going through his mind, I was to young to be mother and I couldn't take care of them. I knew my self._

"_Rose… This is Guardian Smith… Can I pass this little on to him?"_

_He asked and looked to the Tall guardian_

"_Andy.."_

_I say_

"_Andy?"_

_He asked_

"_Andrew.. But Andy for short…"_

_I tell him and he smiled and passed Andy to him. He then looked down at the two girls_

"_and these two?"_

"_Lily and Emily…"_

_I tell him and smiled little more._

"_okay… do you think I can hold Lily… and we get you out of here and cleaned up and get these three little ones dressed and cleaned.?"_

_He asked, his eyes scanned the place and he knew we hadn't had much to eat. I nod and pass him Lily, Abe gasped slightly and I look at him_

"_She… she different…"_

_He said but I ignored it and stood up. _

_We left after that._

_End of Flashback_

_After that though I spent a while with Abe, he was working to get guardians for me and the trio, We had found out that Andy could control the Element, which we learned on night when he had been so happy with a candle, the candle had set fire to the curtain but he was so smart he put it out with water and of course Emily was the same and copied him. Lily however was different, she from what we knew was a powerful spirit user and she was only a few months old. _

_Abe had told me he found three Guardians to protect us, well the trio. Guardian Victoria Belikov, Guardian Cameron Smith and Guardian Simmons smith. These three I was happy with, but I was also given more, most of them heard about me. I am Rose Hathaway who got pregnant by a Dhampir. Victoria has become my best friend, she never spoke about Dimitri and I didn't either. She knew who the father was I didn't hide that from her. _

_Now the kids wore 3 and almost 4, We wore leaving at a small court in the middle of no where, hardly anyone knew about. It was where unwanted Guardians went, and so they wore who were protecting me and my children. They wore protected from all kinds, Humans, Storgoi and morio. _

_We had many cases in the first 3 years of people coming to kidnapped them, it happened more than once. Now we stocked up on security and only some people wore allowed in our little community. My father has had a good relationship with the trio and he promised to keep my were about a secret._

_I was now sitting down in the court hall. I was the main Guardian here, it was a good job. I was looking through the list of guest who would be arriving. We made it our business to look at everyone who enters in fear they wore after my children. I scanned through the names_

_Belikov, Dimitri_

_Petrov, Alberta_

_Johnson, James_

_Castile, Edward_

_Dragonmir, Visilissa_

_Ozera, Tasha_

_Ozera, Christian_

_Isvokav, Adrian_

_These are the names that stood out. I gasped and dropped the paper._

"_oh no oh no oh no…"_

_I said over and over._

"_What's wrong Rose?"_

_Simmons asked me,_

"_there coming…."_

_I say and then stood up._

"_Today… Why am I only getting this List now?"_

_I almost growled._

"_It was last notice, this group wanted this place for the Princess Wedding…"_

_He tells me. _

"_I have to go… you sort this out…"_

_I threw it to him and growled slightly and then stormed out towards the main house, where me and ten guardians stayed, all who vowed to protect me and the trio. I got to the house_

"_Mummy…"_

_Squealed my two darling children as they hugged my leg._

"_Mummy, Lily Fell down again…"_

_I rolled my eyes, and picked up Emily and then Andy and carried them to the kitchen where Victoria sat tending to Lily bleeding knee_

"_Your brother is coming here…"_

_I tell her,_

"_When?"_

_She asked and looked up at me._

"_Today… I want you to go meet him… and the guest and bring them to there rooms."_

_I tell her, she nods her head and bit down on my lip_

"_Mummy can I have ice cream for been a brave girl?"_

_Asked Lily and grinned_

"_oh mummy me to…"_

_Squealed the two little ones in my arms, I placed them on the counter next to Lily_

"_if you must have some…"_

_I said and got out three bowls as Victoria put the First aid kit and left._

_DPOV_

_The princess was getting married. We had all decided on a beautiful place in the middle of now where. I knew it was save because no Morio lived there. It has beautiful grounds so I told the princess and she agreed. We told the court we wore coming and there seemed to be a little annoyed. They said something about three week notice but only given them a few hours. _

_We all drived in the van, there was eight all together, 4 guardians and 4 morio though of course we will be well protected once in the courts. We drove through the desert plains and see warning signs to turn back. We kept driving and came to the gates where we wore told to step out. The guardians there checked our eyes and then turned to the morio._

"_there are Rules here… you all need to follow… one of the main Guardians will meet you inside, she will explains the rules while you stay here…"_

_He said as we all entered the car and then we headed inside and parked . We wore then met by the one person I didn't in my wildest dream think would be high up in the ranks._

"_Victoria.."_

_I said and she squealed._

"_Dimka…!"_

_She squealed wrapping her arms around me and I held her close_

"_I couldn't believe you are here…"_

_She grinned and looked to everyone_

"_hi…"_

_She said and then gestured them to enter the main building. We all sat down and looked to Victoria as they waited for her to speak_

"_We are running back ground checks on all of you guys…"_

_She tells us,_

"_why?"_

_Natasha voice rang and Victoria smiled_

"_We cant tell you… we are sworn to secrecy but if all turns out right.. We will come and get you in a hour… hmm anything we can get just ask… but you cant leave this room.."_

_She tells us, none of us argue and we just sat there. Victoria left. I look around the place and looked to all the places to go but no where._

"_I didn't know we have to be under watch…"_

_Tasha said and I sighed_

"_either did I…. but I guess there trying to protect someone…."_

_I tell them. We sat in silence as the door at the top opened up and in Came two Guardians and Victoria._

"_We will show you to your rooms and then Lissa?.."_

_She asked and looked to the princess._

"_we will show you the place to where you want the wedding…"_

_She tells us. I walk up to her._

"_Can we get dinner tonight and Catch up?"_

_I asked her and she bit her lip slightly._

"_ill see what I can do.."_

_She tells me after a long moment and smiles. We wore taken to the rooms which wore close to the courts. The rooms we wore taken to wore almost empty_

"_where are the Guardians?"_

_I asked her, she turned to me and smiled_

"_they live in the other building, the building I live in…"_

_She tells me and I nod and then as we continued to walk a beautiful little girl came running up to Victoria._

"_Vicky Vicky… Andy missing…"_

_The little one looked so Similar, she was beautiful and she was only about 3. _

"_oh Em…"_

_She groaned and turned to us and picked her up_

"_I have to go sort this… Guardian smith will take you… and ill get back to about Dinner… though it be like breakfast…"_

_She tells me and I nod, my eyes still focused on the little girl in Victoria arm as we slowly headed to our rooms._

_VPOV_

_Seen Little Emily run up to my eyes widing, she was out without a guardian._

"_Vicky Vicky…. Andy missing…"_

_I gasped slightly, I couldn't say anything in front of this group so I kept in simple_

"_oh Em…"_

_I turned to the group and picked up Emily into my arms._

"_I have to go sort this….Guardian smith will take you…. And ill get back to you about Dinner…. Though it make be breakfast.."_

_I tell him and smiled as me and Emily headed back to the main house where Rose was going mad shooting orders to go look for her son. I placed Emily in the play room with Lily. I then helped Rose with the Search for Andy. He usually does this, he just wonders of and then he gets lost. It annoying sometimes and he get grounded throws a fit storms to his room and then everything okay. We searched for hours but no one found him. We decided to go to the guest housing in search._

_Rose and I Wonder through the guest housing she was taken a risk in going there since, the trio father was there and her best friend. We got to the lobby and knocked on each door and when no one answered we opened it._


	16. Dinner

DPOV

I was just coming back from my search of the guest housing, when I came across a crying boy. He had hair just like mine but his eyes reminded me of someone different. He was nursing a cut knew and his eyes wore all red from crying. I walked over to him and little boy flinched away from me.

"I wont hurt you…"

I tell the little boy in a whisper. The little boy looked to him

"Mummy said no talking to strangers…"

He whispered

"How about I tell you my name?"

I asked him and he nods his head

"Well I am Dimitri Belikov… You are?"

I watched as the little boys widen and then he gave me a smile.

"Andrew Hathaway…. But everyone calls me Andy…"

I gasped on hearing the Name that was when I heard someone behind me, the little boys eyes widen and he giggled happily running pass me and into someone arms

"Mummy…"

He cried and I turned to Victoria and of Course, My Roza.

"Roza…"

I whispered and she held her little boy.

"Dimitri…"

She whispered and then looked down at her son and stroked his cheek

"Don't you ever scare me like that again… I was worried sick…"

She tells him and I smile, she looked down at his knee and signed keeping him in his arms and turned to Dimitri.

"thank you.."

She tells him and the little boy smiled.

"Mummy Can He come to Dinner?"

He asked and I knew Roza looked uncomfortable.

"Sure…. But you cant tells anyone you seen me? Okay?"

She said and turned to walk away and Victoria beamed

"Seven…"

She called and then went after Roza and my son, our son.

RPOV

I cant believe Dimitri was there, he was talking with Andy, he knew once Andy called me mommy and he worked out the maths, Andy was one of his. I sigh to myself and shake my head as I bring Andy back to the house. Where Lily and Em wore in the sitting room playing happily waiting for me to return. I cant believe I agreed to Dinner to. I didn't want to be there, it didn't seem right. I took Andy to the office with me where the first aid kit sat and I began to fix up his knew.

"run along and go play and don't leave the house…"

I warned him and he nodded running to the girls. I began to write a letter

Guardian Belikov and his guest,

I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight at Seven, I have decided it is time I come out of hiding and say hello. Victoria will come by and pick you all up at 7:45, you will not leave before then. We will explain everything you need to know tonight.

Guardian Hathaway.

I give the note to one of the other guardians to pass on to guardians Belikov. I then head down stairs to the kids and tell them about the guest. I had become a great cook and so I decided to cook dinner. I had to cook for a lot of people since most the guardians live here and most of them come for dinner. The trio helped me with Dinner and when 5 o'clock came around and began to get them ready. Lily in a blue dress, Emily in a pink Dress and Andy in Jeans and a white shirt. Lily was seated in her seat as was Andy and Emily, I sat at the head of the table. The trio on the left. I left them with the guardians before heading up stairs to get changed

DPOV

I had received the letter from my Roza and told everyone to be ready for Dinner, I didn't tell them about who they wore going to have dinner with. Victoria picked us up along with Four other Guardians, they wore all dressed in Formal clothing so they must be working but now that I look around all the guardians wore in formal clothing. I walked with Tasha by my side, we wore led to a huge house at the back of the court. It was huge and there was a lot of cars parked outside.

"Victoria…? Who stays here?"

I asked her and she turned to face me

"almost everyone…"

She tells him and I nod. She brings us up to the door and into the main area. The hall was huge and before was large stairs Case. I turned to the princess who was gasping and then I watched her eye widen in surprise as she looked to the top of the stairs.

"Rose…"

She gasped as Rose Came down the stairs in a Black dress, it made her look beautiful and her eyes, wore so beautiful

"Hello Lissa…"

She says and looks to her, she kept her distance just incase Lissa hated her but she didn't and she ran over and hugged her tight

"I missed you so so so much… Rose… why didn't you get in contact.."

She almost cried, Rose grinned and looked down at her

"to Dangerous…"

Was all she said. Lissa looked to her

"Explain…"

She says but Rose shook her head

"after dinner.."

She says and then made a gesture towards some large doors and smiled

"Please come in…"

She said and then looked to Adrian

"there is no smoking in this house.."

She warned him and he nods, everyone was speechless. She led us towards the room keeping a hold of Lissa hand, I seen her eyes widen as she walked in, mine did to. There was about 30 different guardians sitting around the table along with only 7 morio. Rose led them to the top of the Table.

"Dimitri…"

I look to where my name was been called and seen the source, Andy

"Hello little man…"

I said and then looked to his other siblings, they all looked just like Roza and I.

"I'd Like to introduce you… Dimitri, Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta… These are my kids…. Lily, Emily and Andy…"

She says and then she looked to me

"ill tell them later…"

She mouthed to me, I knew what she meant. We took our seat on the other side of the Trio. I watched my kids, my eyes on the two little girls one of them was sitting on Victoria lap. I watched her with curiosity until I heard both Lissa and Adrian Gasp

"you can feel it then?"

Rose said and then they both nodded and she grinned

"Ill tell you later…"

She said as the food came out and the food was placed down. I watched as Rose Spoke of everything that happened. She looked to Alberta as she spoke about Loren

"he left me shortly after I had the Trio, he said I needed to come back to a normal live for them. He said he would protect them and me. He has. He hangs around outside these walls making sure no one comes close to us. Each time we go into town, I take them to see him. He changing, he is not like a storgoi anymore and he not like a Dhampir anymore either… but he different. His heart beats but only barely. We think its to do with Lily…"

Rose Explained and looked to her and smiled

"she special… that's why there so many guardians here… well there more reasons… We are in Danger… Morio want us to experiment… Storgoi wants us for a cure, Humans want to experiment to… The guardians all over think of us as a merical.. They all sworn to protect me. Victoria, Simmons are the main Guardians, they are paid by my father. The rest do it out of respect. We are here because every where we go people just want to take them from me… "

I look towards Roza when she said all this, I never knew how much danger she was in. But now that I think about the anger the guardians showed when we arrived her. The way we wore placed in the room. She was protecting her children and so was everyone Else. We ate dinner then after that in Silence before Emily had slide from her hair and went over to Lissa who had been Silence through the whole time we talked. She pulled on her sleeve and held up her arms. Lissa picked her up and smiled

"Mummy said you like shopping…"

She said and smiled.

"Mummy hates to take me shopping, I was wondering if you would take us Aunt Lissa…."

She said and Lissa eye widen and grinned

"of course I will…."

She said and then looked to Rose

"you told her about me?"

She asked and Rose just grinned

"I told her about you all… I told her about how Adrian loves the hell out me… How me and Christian hate each other-"

She was introduced by Christina

"I don't hate you… I love you…"

He said and Rose chu8ckl;ed

"if you let me finish…"

She said and shook her head and continued

"but we also love each other… I told them how Alberta was like a mother to be.. How Tasha was Christian Aunt, Eddie was my best friend, And how Dimitri was my old mentor and made me the badass I was today…"

She said and then I heard a Gasp and then three soft giggled

"mummy said the A word"

Lily accused and Rose grinned

"Ah I see its just your sight… and not your hearing that is gone.."

Rose grinned and I looked to her and she looks to me

"Lily was born Blind…"

She explained and I raised a eyebrow and she just shrugs.

"I don't know how it happened…"

She said and I nod my head. I had kept silent through most of the dinner. Towards the end I had Andy on my lap and he asked me things and I answered him. I was happy to talk to him and he seemed to happy. He had of course fallen to sleep on my lap. Emily on Lissa and Lily and Victoria. Most of the Guardians had disappeared and we wore the only ones left.

**A/n**

**I am looking for a beta, I know my spells and punctuation and Grammer is crap, if you interesting Email me and you can be one… you just got to email me first:D**


	17. I love you

**A/n Sorry for late getting back... i had college and stuff and i had a bad blow on my self confidence... i failed english... :( so i been so sad lately and didnt feel the point in carrying on... but i am now... YEY**

* * *

As we all went into the living room. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to speak. I gave a small sigh and then began my story. I started at the very beginging and told them everything. Everything they missed. I told them about how Loren had left me to fend for myself a month after the tro wore born. But i still see him, a lot since the kids are now older.

It was now night and everyone was staying at mine. I had sorted them all into there rooms before checking on the kids. They would be spending the day with Dimitri Tomorrow, while i spend the day with Lissa and Tasha, oh joy.

I woke up early in the morning and headed down stairs to where i seen the Russian god Standing in my kitchen

"you do know you are a guest here? and there is no need to cook?"

I told him with a smile as he began to chuckle

"Oh Roza... i could never let you cook..."

he told me and just shook my head and went and grabbed some bowls

"who said anything about cooking... its called Ceral..."

i told him and he laughed and so did i.

"So where are you taken the kids?"

i asked him, he looked over at me and began to think

"where is there to take them?"

he asked me and i grinned

"there a place they like. The park... but you got to be back before sunset..."

i told him and smiled as he took out the ceral. i began to pour them into the bowls as people came down. Victoria was the first one down with Lily in her arms and Andy and Em coming in behind them.

"morning mummy..."they said together and i nod my head placing the food in front of them as they began to eat. As more people came down i got more bowls out.

"Lissa what time we leaving at?"

i asked as she took a seat beside vicky and Lily. she still looked half asleep.

"Hmm 11..."

she mumbled as i nod began to head out to leave but to be stopped by Dimitri taken a hold of my arm

"can we talk?"

he asked me and i nod and we both left the room and went into the living room.

"What you want to talk about?"

i asked as he looked to her

"us Roza..."

he said and i laughed

"there is no us..."

i told him

"there never was... just some high school crush i had..."

i told him and he looked pained

"Roza... i love you.."

he told me and i just laughed

"Loved me... Yeah you loved me so much you left me... left me to be with that Thing..."

i spat and left the room but before completing leaving i turned back to him

"just be glad i am letting you see the children.."

i told him, i was angry with him. i still love him with all my heart but he never loved me. if he did then he would have never left me. i stalked out of the room and up stairs to get clothes out for the trio who would be out with Dimitri and Vicky, i trusted those two and knew they could handle everything. i also called Loren and gave him the heads up to the kids been outside the wards. I placed the clothes out and went and got dressed myself into some jeans, top and hoodie. I brushed my hair and throw it up into a pony tail before going down to get the kids ready.

Lily was wearing one of her favourite dresses, white with flowers on them and legging to go with.

Em wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Andy wore a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

I packed them a bag each with some snacks and change of clothes because known the three of them would be covered in mud. I passed the bag to dimitri and also some car keys and sent him on his way.


	18. Thank you DADDY

**Review Review review... i know i havent been on long... but i am trying my best:D:D tell me what ya think:D**

**

* * *

**

DPOV

**I was so happy this morning but after my talk with Rose i wasnt so happy anymore. i know she was angry with me but i needed to tell her the truth into why i left, but would she believe me? i wanted her to love me again, i wanted to be a Family. She was right though i should be happy that she letting me be with my kids. It was all i ever wanted, well half since i wanted kids with Rose but i got my kids but not Rose. I was waiting paitently while Rose was getting the kids ready. They wore beautiful, my little sister would be coming with me today. i wanted time alone but Rose had insisted. did she think i would of with them? did she not trust me? i shurgged those worries of when the kids came down. she passed me there bags with out another word. Andy, he looked exacutly like me but Rose eyes. Em looked like Rose but my eyes and Lily just looked like Rose. **

**"Where we going daddy?"**

**Andy asked me with a huge grin. I held Lily in my arms as i smile down at him**

**"the park..."**

**i told him and i seen his face light up in excitment.**

**"really?"**

**the three asked and i nod and then relized Lily ddint see**

**"yeah..."**

**i amswred as i took them to the car Rose lent me to take them out and placed them in there car seat but Andy was in front with me and vicky in the back with the other two. I was trying to strap them into there car seat, i heard a giggle behind me to see Vicky and grinned**

**"Help?"**

**i asked her and she just shook her head and pushed pass me and strapped them all in before getting in and then i got in and we began to leave. the drive was interesting i asked them all the questions**

**"whats your Favouritte colour?"**

**i asked **

**"Blue"**

**"Red.."**

**"Pink"**

**Came all the answer at once. i chuckled and smiled**

**"animals?"**

**i asked**

**"Puppies..."**

**they shouted**

**"but mummy said we cant get one... because we dont know how to look after one."**

**Lily said from the back and i looked over at her and smiled**

**"Ill talk to mummy..."**

**i told them and smiled happily as we asked question i got to know them more and i was just so happy. We pulled up into the town and i began to get out and un strapped Andy and placed him on the ground and did the Same tfor Em while Vicky got Lily. We headed into the park and kids ran of but Lily had stayed with me. **

**"Can you take me to the swings?"**

**she asked with a shy smile. He chuckled and looked to vicky who went over to Em and Andy and i took Lily to the swings before setting her on it. I pushed her back and forth for a while**

**"Mummy loves you..."**

**she said all of a sudden and i watched her closely**

**"does she?"**

**i asked and seen her little head nod.**

**"she just doesnt want to get hurt..."**

**she siad and i smiled**

**"i wont ever hurt her again... how about you help me?"**

**i asked her and she squealed**

**"i can help.. really?"**

**she asked and turned to me behind. I chuckled**

**"yes... i want to take mummy out to dinner... do you think you can help?"**

**I asked her and she giggled more excitedly.**

**"yes Daddy i can do it..."**

**she giggled and i smiled. she called me Daddy, i was her Daddy and i will be forever. She was so valerable, she could never be a gurdain been blind and i know everyone knows it to. I would teach her myself and train her to defend herself**

**"Lily... would you like it if i train you and Andy and Em?"**

**i asked and she nodded**

**"Can i tell them?"**

**she asked and i chuckle and stopped her and picked her up.**

**"lets tell them..."**

**i laughed and picked her up and smiled happily.**

**"andy, Em... guess what..."**

**she squealed happily and i placed her down and led her over to them**

**"what.."**

**they said together.**

**"Daddy going to Train us..."**

**she squealed in excitmetn and they began to talk happily as Vicky came over to me**

**"she is really happy... Andy and Em gets to Train with the others... but none will take Lily..."**

**she said and i sighed**

**"how come?"**

**i asked and looked to them**

**"she blind they dont think she will ever be a gurdian..."**

**she tells me and i shook my head**

**"she doesnt need to be one... she just needs to know how to defend herself..."**

**i told her and she smiled**

**"same thing Rose Said..."**

**she tells me and i laighed. just then the trio came over, Andy holding onto Lily hand making sure she didnt get left behind. He was caring it was nice to see**

**"we hungry..."**

**they said togehter and i chuckled **

**"Well lucky Mummy packed you foood then..."**

**i tell them and they all giggled and i led them over to a bench and got there bags. I sat on the bench with Lily on my lap and andy and em in front of me and i smiled down at them as they all ate away in silence. i then noticed there clothes which wore Filthy and shook my head and looked in lily bag to see a change of clothes and chuckled.**

**"Shall we get some ice cream later?"**

**i asked them and they all nodded there heads and looked up at me in excitement. I played with each of them in return and then we played together. It was around 3 when Final are playing came to a end and i took them back to car to get them some Dinner and Changed so they wore Cleaning going home. Lily was worse out of them, she ahd the icecream she got eariler all down her Clothes and dirt everywhere but it was nice to see she was care free and happy. And that her been blind didnt change a thing. I took them to a mc donalds and fed them. i looked at the watch and signed it was already 5, it wasnt getting dark but it still could be dangerous and so i get them all cleaned up. We left Mc donals when i heard something coming from the Shadows. Storgio. I growled and took out my Stakes Vicky did the same. **

**"Get them to safety.."**

**i growled at her and she ran with the kids and i stayed there, there was three of them, one male and two females. They both circled me and when one darted for me i seen something from the corner of my eye another one. The storgio that was there was fighhting against them and was helping me. He had one down but three more showed up and then i went down. i didnt know what happened after that. I woke up to crying, i wanted to open my eyes to see who it was and when i did i seen Lily Leaning over him, her head resting on my chest and her tears soaked my shirt. I stroked her hair Little and lily looked up at me.**

**"Daddy!"**

**She cried out and hugged me tight. i was a little sore but it was nothing to worry about i taught i was a gonner. I looked around to see a Strogio talking with Vicky the same one who saved me and now i knew it was, Loren. i then took in my surrounds, i was in a small room.**

**"What happened?"**

**i asked,my voice was weak but i knew they could understand, Emily and Andy wore alseep on my other side cuddled close and i smiled down.**

**"You went down after three more joined in on your fight... if loren wasnt there and Lily you would be dead... you should be..."**

**victoria said as her voice cracked a little.**

**"Lily?"**

**i asked and she looked up at me known she couldnt see and i wiped her tears.**

**"she healed you..."**

**Loren Said and i nodded my head to weak to do anything but lie there. **

**"rose..."**

**i whispered and Loren smiled**

**"i called her... she said dont come home... it to dangerous and to stay safe..."**

**Loren said and then i nod and held a now sleeping Lily and went to sleep, i was so tired and weak.  
**


	19. Your not invited

Right i know i havent updated in a long long time... i just had not go enough time... so here they are the last hmmm maybe 4 chapters?

* * *

Dimtiri and the kids left this morning i was with now with Lissa and the bat of hell called Tasha. Lissa wanted her to be one of the brides maid along with me. Lissa had already got the trio there things and now it was out turn. There was this Fabous shop about four hours away i told Li9ssa about which i regreted because now we are drivign there now. Once there Lissa took us and then grabbed some dresses and passed them to me

"i want to see you both in the same dresses..."

She says and i roll my eyes and then went in and got changed, the first dress was pink and short. It didnt look nice on me and i so didnt look nice on Tasha. I tried to hold back my giggles when she came out wearing it but of course it didnt work and Lissa shot me a glare before i retreated into the dressing room. After a few hours of this we found the most beautiful dresses ever but of course mine fitting perfectly. We headed towards a food court and took our seats, Lissa had excused herself and went to the bathroom when Tasha spoke

"you know he is mine..."

she siad and i turned to look at her

"who?"

i asked and she laughed.

"Dimirtri... he is mine... just because you two have kids together mean nothing..."

she growled, like growled. i laughed at that and shook my head

"dimitri can have anyone he wants... i nor you should stand in his way..."

i told her and she smirked

"do you really think he will chose you... over me... i bet those kids arent even his... i bet its a morio..."

she laughed and shook my head, i was a mother, when i was younger i would have lashed at her but i was the new and improved Rose... the adult Rose... i turned my head away when Tasha just laughed

"oh so it is true you slut..."

she said and before i could open my mouth a heard a slap sound and seen lissa, her eyes full of rage.

"how could you... how could you say that to Rose... you know they are Dimitri... you have no right... None..."

she shouted at her.

"Lissa calm down..."

i told her but tasha was standing

"how dare you little girl... you are the very one who called her one a long time ago... she is a slut and always will be... no one can love her and no one will... Little miss princess... all you can get is my nephew... cant get anyone else..."

she said and then it was my turn, i slapped her, not for what she siad about me but for what she said about Lissa no one can talk to her like that.

"Tasha... Leave now... you can not speak to a princess liek that and you cannot speak to my friend... "

i said to her, i took Lissa hand

"oh and your not invited..."

lissa siad and then watched Tasha stalk of but before she was out sight she turned

"you just wait... ill tell Christian all about this..."

she groweld and then left. i sigh and turn to Lissa

"you okay?"

i asked and she nod.

"im sorry Lissa..."

i told her.

"no dont be... oh rose i have something to tell you... Im pregnant..."

she said and i gasped.

"oh that is brilliant Lissa... im so happy for you...2

i told her and held her close. After that we decided to eat adn then head home. we talked and caught up we wore like we alwasy wore. As soon as we got home Christian was standing at the door.

"Baby..."

he said and ran over to Lissa and held her in his arms

"Tahsa came back and she was angry... she siad you both hit her..."

he said and Lissa and i looked down and sigh

"we sorry but she said some means things..."

Lissa whispered

"what she say..."

he asked but Lissa shook her head

"forget it... i have news..."

she siad, she didnt want to tell christin it would mean lose the only family he would have.

"im pregnant..."

she told him and he looked at her and then that was my escape to leave the happy couple. I looked to the clock and seen the time, dimitri should be back by now. I waiting for another houir or so before getting a phone called

"they wore attacked..."

came the voice i knew and loved.

"what?"

i asked and i began to cry, i felt two arms around me holding me while i sobbed and someone else on the phone


	20. I love you Roza, I love you Dimitri EWWW

I was standing at the window, it was becoming light again in a few hours dimitri and the kids will be returning home to me. I was so scared, I knew they wore fine but just the taught of them been out there... my babies... or should I say our babies. I couldn't sleep at all, dimitri was still hurt but he would live, Loren was bringing them back, it would be the first time in centres the ward will be let down for a Strigo. I had it all planned, this court was only full of guardians, guardians who followed my rule and looked after the kids. They trusted me and I trusted Loren, Loren knew once we took Dimitri away he would leave.

It was now 7am morio's time. I headed towards the gate where Vicky was waiting along with Lissa and Christian. We didn't want many people here, I just wanted my kids. Two other guardians took down the wards on seen a car coming up known it was the one Dimitri left in yesterday I smile. The car pulled up and a medic team came over, the trio jumped out and ran over to me. Lily having a little trouble but with the help of the other two she made it.

"mummy..."

they cried and I just held them in my arms.

"I am so happy your safe..."

I whispered and watched as they unloaded dimitri from the back of the van and gave him a weak smile

'thank you...'

I mouted to him. I then turned to Loren who pulled me into a hug everyone was stiff but of course I have been around him more time than ever.

"thank you for saving them..."

I told him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I told you I would..."

he said to me before looking around and then nodded to everyone, just like we planned he left and the wards went back up.

I took the kids home, Lissa carrying Adam, Christian carrying Emily and Lilly in my arms. I got them to the bathroom and gave them a bath before getting them dressed and fed while they talked about how there father was so brave and how they had a wonderful day. I was happy they liked Dimitri, he would always be kind to them and love them. He was always father material. I was now getting the kids ready to go see him. From what I heard he was going to be okay. He had to stay in the infirmary for a few days. I walked with them to his room. Adam let of my hand and ran into the room and onto dimitri bed

"Daddy...!"

he yelled and dimitri took him into his arms and then looked at me

"thank you for bringing them..."

he said to me, he then looked down at Adam and kissed his head

"Roza... Can we talk?"

He asked me, I bit down on my lip and placed Emily and lily down and looked to Adam

"little man how about you go to the little shop we seen on the way in and get your Daddy some chocolate.?"

I asked and gave him over the money. He looked excited in been given the responsibility in looking after his siblings.

DPOV

My Roza had just sent the kids of the shop. She took a seat by my bedside, I was going to tell her everything, she needed to know why I left. I looked to her again, she looked so beautiful

"Roza.. I have to tell you why I left..."

I said and I watched as she looked at me.

"why did you go?"

she asked, her voice only a whisper

"Tasha... she blackmailed me... she found out about the love I have for you... she told me I had to leave you and be with her in order for her to keep quiet. She was going to go to the headmistress... I would be fired and you would never be able to become a guardian... I know how much you wanted to become one I couldn't take that away from you... and then after a while of been with Tasha... I couldn't I loved you so much and when I heard about the attack I came back... I wanted to be with you... I seen you with Loren, I was so upset... but deep down I could see you wore only friends, even now, he loves you like a little sister... we spoke you know..."

I told her and then remember my conversation with Loren.

Flashback.

_The trio had just fallen to sleep again, I looked to Loren._

"_thank you..."_

_I said and Loren turned to me with a smile._

"_for what?"_

_he asked me_

"_for loving Roza... making her feel whole... I still love her you know..."_

_I told him and Loren laughed_

"_Little Roza is like a sister to me... she still loves you... all this time... in her dreams she use to talk about you... I bet she still does it..."_

_he tells me and I smile. My Roza still loving me._

"_when you left... you killed her... she was so heartbroken, she had no body, nobody cared, everyone turned there backs on her. When I was turned she ran away from the school... I found her, she wasn't scared... I brought her back but we spoke... she told me that I wasn't a monster and to try and be good... I still had a heart and I was still me... I didn't believe her...but then she told me... "you haven't killed me yet... that means your not a monster..." she told me... I believed her then... I left her at the gates and went to the forest... that when I found I could survive on animal blood. And so she came back a while later and we left... I knew she was upset... you had returned... we spoke a lot after those times alone together... I knew she was upset and angry and I knew she still loved you... I just had to bring you two together again... and so I did... after you kidnapped her I went looking but couldn't find her... I taught you both would talk it out but no... she found me... I looked after her for a while and then the trio wore born... Lily... she is special... she has the power of spirit... when she touched me I felt live in me and in here... I changed after that for a moment... Lily can bring a storgio back... but at the moment she is young but I also realized they have to have a small bit of humanity to be turned back... which most storgio don't... this is why she has to be kept save... she to valuable to be left alone... that's why I stay by and watch... but now your here... I wont need to... be a father... and if nothing else be a friend to Rose... and soon it will be more..."_

_he told me... I was amazed by it all._

_End of Flashback_

"I know about Lily... I want to help protect her... I want to be her father and Guardian..."

I told her. She looked at me but said nothing

"I want you to be in there lives... I …..l-lo-love …. y-you..."

she whispered and looked to me. I was amazed, Roza loved me, she leaned over and pressed her lips lightly to mine. I kissed her back with Passion, my Roza. I pulled away only a little

"I love you to Roza..."

I told her and kissed her again before pulling away on two little voices calling EWWW along with a third. Roza and I chuckled and turned to the kids.


	21. Get the hell out

I was going to Finish it up... but i got a suggestion:D...

* * *

RPOV

I turned to the kids and giggled softly, They trio Ran over and i picked them up one by one. I then sat down on the bed next to Dimitri and i watched as Him and the kids began to play. We stayed like this for a well and just talked and laughed. It felt good like this, i didnt want anything to ruin the moment. The kids wore so happy to have a father figure in there lives and i was happy to have the love of my live back again.

We talked for what seemed like hours before Vicky Came into the room

"Rose..."

she said and i turned to her with a raised eyebrow

"Tasha has put in a complement... she trying to get you in trouble..."

She said and then i sighed

"what is it Roza?"

Dimitri asked me side me.

"I Kinda hit Tasha this afternoon..."

i told him

"why?"

he asked and i sigh.

"she said some mean and nasty things about me and Lissa... but it was only after she said it about Lissa i snapped..."

i explained to him, he shook his head slighty

"she trying to ruin everything... Again!"

he growled, just then the doors wore swung open and in came the Bitch from hell

"Dimi... your okay..."

she said with a smile on her face.

"I have been so worried about you my love..."

she said and then i heard Dimtri Groan

"i do not love you Tasha..."

he siad firmly and i smiled

"oh Dimi... dont be silly..."

she said and then laughed. Dimitri rolled his eyes

"i dont love you... i never had..."

he said and then looked down at his children

"But you do love me... thats why you made love to me... im carrying your child..."

she said, i gasped... she was pregnant. i turned to look at Dimitri but he was laughing. I looked down and then to him i didnt understand why he was laughing.

DPOV

I was laughing, She came in here saying she was pregnant, even though i have never touched her, kissed her, hugged her since i left my Roza, but i looked to Roza now and seen why she said it. yo hurt my love. I shook my head and continued to laugh

"i have never slept with you... i would never have given my self to a thing like you..."

i had to call her a thing but i knew other words to call her, but the kids. i didnt want them repeating any of these words.

"Your just sick Tasha Coming here... pretenting your pregnant... even if you wore... i would stand by the baby be a father but i would never be anything to you... i love Roza and our kids... and nothing will ever Change that... She is my life, my soul... i died when i left her but now i am whole."

i looked to Roza and she gave me a small smile

"i think you should Leave no Tasha... no one wants you... not me, not Roza and deffentily not these kids... and for what i know either does Lissa..."

I told her and then smirked

"oh and i dont want to be your gaurdian... i cant even stand the sight of you anymore..."

i told her the nicest way i could before looking to Roza

"i would throw her out but i dont think i want to move... and i do believe you want to do it..."

i told her and Roza Face lit up with Excitment. Tasha growled

"Dont even think about... i could get you both thrown in the court jail..."

she growled and Roza laughed

"but no one saw anything... no one here will believe you... this is my Area... everyone here works for me..."

she said and i smiled.

"so Leave... get the hell out of my live..."

i told her and then turned to Roza as she grabbed Tasha by the arm and forced her out of the room before closing the doors. Roza came back smiling.

"Roza..."

i said and i watched as she turned

"your my live, my soul... i love you so so much... i want to be with you forever..."

i told her and then looked reached into my pocket and took out the ring

"i would get down on my knees but... Will you marry me?"

i asked


	22. wedding preps

Will you marry me?

That question, I taught it over, I knew he was watching me. I didn't know what to say. I loved me... I did... but was I in love with... did I want to commit myself to him, I'm scared. I would admit it. What if he left me again. What if he only asking for the kids. I looked to him, Tears in my eyes as I broke down crying falling to my knees

"How do I know you wont leave me...?"

I cried as I placed my head in my hands. I felt some strong arms wrapped around me as I notice Dimitri had left his bed to hold me. I cold my eyes tight as he cried into his chest

"I asked to soon... didn't I..."

he whispered, he just help me

"I ruined everything... I could I be so stupid, I'm sorry my Roza... I shouldn't have I knew I shouldn't it wasntwasn't fair... I love you so so so much... I don't want you to think about it now... I swear... I'm not mad... let me show you... I wont leave you... Give me a chance..."

he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes tight and nodded my head and snuggled into his chest the trio soon gathered into our arms as we held each other.

LPOV

I was sitting in my room, it had been a month now since Rose and Dimitri wore properly back together. I was happy for them both, Today was my wedding day, I was three months pregnant and I could be any more happier. I was sitting in front of the mirror as Rose came in, she was wearing her dress. It was white, went to her knees. It had a ribbon around the side and a flow on the edge. Em and Lily followed behind her in there flower girl dresses.

"are you nervous?"

Rose asked me, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"you know how I fell why ask?"

I asked and rose smiled

"because I want you to admit it..."

she told me and I laugh before standing up. I then walked over to my dress, I loved it so much, it was perfect. I didn't want to go all out, so it was plain but not to plain. I pulled it on with Rose help. She was so happy for me.

"rose... Have you taught anything of Dimitri proposal?"

I asked her and rose sighed

"I'm thinking about it Liss... I trust him a lot... he was been so caring..."

she whispered and I smile. I then looked at the clock the Same time Rose did

"We are going to late..."

Rose said with a giggle as she heard a knock on the door. I opened it and seen the one person I didn't think I would ever see... Loren, But the Dhamphir Loren

_Flashback_

_DPOV_

_I was sitting in mine and Rose room. I was reading one of my western novels when Rose came in with a small smile_

"_Lily wants to try it..."_

_she said with a grin, I looked to her with a raised eyebrow_

"_try it?"_

_I asked her. She just giggled softly._

"_Lily power... is spirit... remember... she wants to bring back Loren... lily loves me as do I... she want to bring him back..."_

_she repeated and I chuckled_

"_Ill take her... you need to get Lissa ready..."_

_I told her, I could see the excitement rolling of her. She was so proud of herself. She was also getting her brother back, kinda. That night we fell to sleep in each other arms. By the morning I woke up. Letting Rose sleep I went into lily room to wake her up. I shook her lightly_

"_Lil...Wakey wakey..."_

_I whispered as she groaned_

"_no no wakey..."_

_she mumbled and I chuckled_

"_we are going to bring Loren back... do you want to.. or not?"_

_I asked as she shot up and nodded_

"_I want uncle Loren..."_

_She said with a huge smile. I picked her up and placed her one her feet before walking over to the press pulling out some clothes and then went to the bathroom helping her into a bath. Once done I helped her back into her clothes. It was early only around 7 but we needed to be early. I got Lily her breakfast and got myself some to._

_It was now eight o clock when we left the courts going out into the desert area and driving towards the town. Loren would be waiting for us at a hotel. He was happy to become human again and got on with his life. When we arrived at the hotel I went to the back and took Lily out, I held her close in my arms a smile on my lips. I was glad I could help bring the one who saved my roza._

"_can you tell me the room Loren Salvatore is in?"_

_I asked as the women looked down her list and nodded_

"_Room 404..."_

_she told me as I nod I headed towards the lifts carrying lily in my arms. She had stayed quiet since we left but I noticed it from Lily she is always quiet. I got of on the fifth floor and walked down the small corridor and went to the room knocking on it. When it opened lily jumped from my arms into loren waiting ones with a small chuckle._

"_Good morning..."_

_Loren said with smile as he held Lily In his arms._

"_and how are you princess?"_

_he asked Lily as shge smiled_

"_im all ready..."_

_she told him and giggled happily. I smile as I watched them both and headed in and sat down on the couch._

"_Shall we get started? We dont know what will happen during the change and we got a wedding to go to in two days..."_

_I told him, Loren looked to me with a riased eyebrow_

"_We?"_

_he asked as I chuckle_

"_you., me, Lily... Roza is insisting on it..."_

_I told him as he placed Lily down in my arms._

"_i dont have anything to wear..."_

_he told me and this just made me laugh_

"_roza got you sorted..."_

_I told him as I stroked Lily hair a smile on my lips. _

"_are you ready?"_

_I asked him as I looked towards the bed and he laid down._

"_you do known this could go wrong?"_

_I whispered as I stood with Lily, he nodded his head_

"_i want to be back to how I was... so I can be a proper uncle..."_

_he whispered and I placed Lily down side him, Lily crawled up to him a smile on her little lips._

"_Close your else..."_

_she whispered as she kissed his cheek lightly._

_I watched by the couch, Lily seemed so much older than four. She loved Loren so much that she was risking everything. But im her father and letting her risk it. We don't know how she will do it but Rose had told me It will come to here... and Lissa said it to. I watch as Lily placed her little hand over where his heart should be, Loren eyes wore closed. I watched them closely, Lily he eyes closed to, Loren breathing slowing evenly. He sleep to be asleep. I continued to watch, his skin colour slowly changing. After five minutes of this I could see Lily weakening so I stood behind her, soon she collasped backwards. I had caught her and lay her in my arms Loren still with his eyes closed not wakening. I walked back to the couch and held her in my arms, she looked so weak and tired. I held her close in my arms._

_I didnt know how long it had been but Lily eyes opened slowly, They wore her bright Blue. Her little hands clapped together and her giggled filled the room._

"_Daddy... I did... I did..."_

_she sang as she jumped from my arms and skipped around, I watched her carefully Glad everything was against the wall. I walked over to Loren_

"_shall we see if it worked?"_

_I asked her and smiled a little more, She nodded her little head and I just had to chuckle. She held her hands out in front of her and bvegan to walk to find me. She found me and held her arms up. She giggled happily and I picked her up and went over to the bed. I leaned down and watched the sleeping body of Loren, I opened one eyelid and I couldnt believe what I say, his eyes wore slowly getting rid of the red and wore becoming a blue colour. I chuckled and swung lily around_

"_you are a goddess Lil... he gouing to be okay... you are amazing..."_

_I said and she squealed happily. _

_End of Flashback_

LPOV

I cant believe it, he is here... of all the people Loren, is here and back to normal. His bright blue eyes looked down on me.

"i heard you had no one to give you away... I was wondering if you would let me do the honers... princess?"

he asked, I couldnt speak, I was speachless. Rose friend, mentor was standing here in front of me normal how?

"Lily..."

came the answer behind me, Rose was leaning agains the wall.

"Sweet Lily..."

she repeated as Lily was jumping up and down where she stood.

"i did it... I did it... "

she squealed and me and Rose laughed. I turned back to Loren on and smiled

"of course you can..."

I told him and smiled.


	23. Wedding preps 2

**I wanted this bit added on...hehehe**

* * *

Loren smiled as he held his arm out towards him, rose went over and got the flowers and then grabbed Em and Lily before smiling

"Lissa getting married..."

they sang as Emily held Lily hand and ran a head. Rose giggled behind me as Loren smiled a little as he helped me in the car and Lily and Emily got in next as Rose got in the front with Loren

Third point of view.

The wedding reception was outside, there was a fountain where the little alter stood. The place was covered in flowers.

As the women and Loren headed towards the ceremony the males wore all waiting. Christian at the alter, Dimitri beside him with little Adam and Adrian beside him. Adrian, Adam and Dimitri wore all dress the same a smile on there lips.

"Hows you feet?"

Dimitri asked as Christian gave him a raised eyebrow before looking down smirking

"Toasting hot"

he replied as Adam let out a giggle.

"are your feet on fire... do I need to get some water?"

Adam asked with a matter of fact tone a smile was always on his lips. The males all laughed and Christian smiled

"Well little man toasting hot is just a figure of speak..."

he told him but Adam just raised a eyebrow

"figure of speak?"

he asked confused before Adrian laughed

"he five not 20..."

Adrian chuckled before shaken his head. As they all shook there heads the guest came which was not that many. Everyone that was at the court and then there was Alberta and the rest. Tasha was hiding in the corner, she knew she did was wrong or did she? Was she there for a unknown reason or was she really there for her nephew. She stayed hidden. About fifteen minutes a car rolled up and out came the girls first.

They stood and waited and then out came Rose and then Loren. There was some gasped that came from around the area all but Dimitri who knew. Little Adam giggled a little

"uncle Loren..."

he squealed but stayed where he was. Loren gave them all a smile hating all the attention before opening the back door to let out the stunning lissa, who wore a knee length wedding dress. Loren linked her arm around Lissa and smiled down at her.

"are you ready?"

he asked her, the music started to play, it was soft and romantic. Emily and lily went down first dropping flowers as they went. Next came Rose, she went and stood opposite of Dimitri. Her taught had been all over the place, she wanted to marry him but she didn't trust him just yet. She gave him a huge smile before turning and watched as Lissa and Loren headed down the aisle. Once down she took her place next to Christian but before she did she gave Loren a kiss on the cheek while he resided to his place next to Alberta. She was shocked, when he was turned she taught she lost a son, a son she never had. She loves him like a mother should and he loves her like she was his mother.

As the priest started everyone had tears in there eyes. They wore bored of them, Lissa pregnant and about to have a child, Friend, Family reunited. Everything was going brilliant. They said there vows and soon they wore husband and wife.

The wedding was over and soon enough they headed towards the repecection. The three children went running around playing and joking about. Rose had a few drinks and talked to Dimitri. The happy couple had disappeared away for the night. Where was Tasha?


	24. kidnapped

RPOV

Lissa wedding had just finished. It was beautiful, I couldn't believe they took so long to get married. They loved each other as much as I love Dimitri. I loved him so much but I just couldn't tell him yes. I knew it would make us both happy. I sipped my drink and looked around for the trio. I had seen them about ten minutes ago. I sigh and looked down at my watch of course they would be tired. I sighed to myself and went to look for them but they wore no where in sight I didn't wan to panic just yet and so I kept looking. I looked for Dimitri but he was no where either. I went back to my house. But as I got to the door I noticed something a letter. I took it and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I have you precious children and you lover. If you loved them you should have looked after them better. I guess you know who it is already. I am going to make him see that he loves me. Then I can be the mother to your children. And I bet I could do a better job than you ever could. You never even noticed them gone. Ha some mother you are.. Don't bother come looking for us we will be well gone_

_Goodbye _

_Natasha_

I read it over and over tears began to fall. I screamed the only thing I could do. They took my babies. She took them, but Dimtiri was with them they would be save. People came running but I couldn't answer they took my babies. People read the note and Vikky began to shoot orders. Everyone was getting into action. I felt some arms around me and I cried into there shoulder. Who ever it was, was familiar to me, they whispered everything would be okay but I didn't know that no one did.

DPOV

My head was spinning, what happened. I could hear crying, who was crying. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't I sunk into darkness again.

Hours I think passed because the crying had stopped. This time I could open my eyes, I looked around the room was dark, but in the corner I could see my kids asleep tied together I almost cried. I looked down at my hands they wore tied to the side of the chair I growled. Who could do this.

"Em, Lil, Adam..."

I called and I heard them stir

"Daddy! We want mummy..."

they cried at the same time. My heard broke hearing them cry, I was about the answer when someone opened the door. And in came...

TASHA the Bitch.

I groaned why couldnt she just leave me alone.

"oh Dimi your awake..."

she said and came over to me and stroked my cheek

"get your hands off me..."

I growled and tried to break free

"oh dont be like that... we can be a family, you me and the kids... one big happy Family..."

She sang

"We want mummy..."

the kids cried

"but darlings im going to be your new mummy..."

she said and walked over to them smiling. The kids shrank away

"We dont want you... we want mummy..."

lily said with her little arms crossed. Tasha raised her hands and slapped her, I growled and tried hard to get out.

"Dont you dare speak to your mother like this..."

She growled

"Dont you dare hit her..."

I roared as lily cried into Adam shoulder crying. I growled louder and tried to fight against the retratianmt she put on me but it was no use. She came over her eyes on me.

"are you trying to get free my love?"

she asked smirking

"let me go..."

I growled.

"let the kids go... ill stay..."

I whispered

"just let them go..."

I said again and watched as Tasha smile

"but we need to be a Family.. a big Family... you love me dont you... you want kids... and here... we got you kids..."

she said with a smirk and looked to Lily

"shut your whining now..."

she shouted and this made Lily cry harder. She growled again and bent down grabbed her by the hair. I watched in horror as she untied my baby girl and held her up

"Tell her to shut up before I do it..."

she roared at me.

"Lily baby... you got to try and stop... please..."

I whispered as Lily eyes held tears, she was in pain I could see it. She quiet after a bit and then Tasha through her agaisnt my leggs which just made her cry again.

"lily go around me..."

I whispered and watched as Lily did as she was told and looked to Tasha

"Leave them alone they had nothing to do with this..."

I growled.

LPOV

Everything was caos, the trio wore taken along with Dimitri. Rose had stopped taken, moving, she just cried on the floor by the door. I had organised everything. I knew this one of those times the tracking devises would come In handy. I went to the computer and typed in the code to each of the tracking devises and watched as the computes zoned in. once I found the place I organised everything we got the team together. We followed the tracking it has been over a day since they wore taken. Everyone was worried.

We came to the house, it was all fallen apart. I took the front some took the back. We got in and quickly but quietly moved through thehouse. I went up stairs and found a room locked. I kicked the door opened inside was the beautiful kids crying on a dirty matress but one was missing. Lily. I looked around she was no where to be seen, Dimitri was bady beaten and from the looks of his neck was fed on. We searched the house, while I looked after the kids and dimitri. The kids wore exhuasted and so I got them to Vikky who quickly headed back to the courts and to there mother. I was on set to found out what happened. I un tied Dimitri and lay him down, I couldnt take him back we had to Find Lily, I knew we could track her with laptop but we needed to know what happened.

Ten minutes later Dimitri eyes opened. He was about to get up but I stopped him

"hey, dont move just yet you need you strenght... she took Lily..."

"i know..."

was all he said before getting up

"can you tell me what happened?"

I asked and he told

_Flashback._

!you cant do this Tasha...

i roared

"oh but I can... im going to get changed and with this little brat after I rule will change me back..."

she smirked. Lily coward behind me, I could do nothing to help her, Emily and Adam cried behind her.

"you cant take her... I wont let you..."

I growled but she just laughed.

"Roger... im ready... Take her..."

she growled and a male walked in only around eighteen. He smirked and grabbed Lily before following Tasha out.

End of flash back

"i dont remember anything after that..."

he tells me.


	25. search

The search was on, everyone in the court had gathered together in one room, Dimitri was out of the hospital wing and was now standing up against wall. I was running things, Rose had been unable to do anything. She just start there tears in her eyes holding onto her children. She had not slept once and when she did she always woke up with nightmares. Dimtir had tried to talk to her but she stared blankely at him. She didn't eat nothing, no one knew what to do. I had my laptop sitting in front of me trying to my hearts contents to lock onto Lily signal but it kept jumping from one place to anther and there for it was decided she was been blocked. We got out maps and started to knock of the points until I eard a sound to myself seeing Dimtir

"we have to get out there Loren… I can and will not stand here… we don't know what that bitch isdoing to my Lily…"

he growled and looked around

"We go in groups, Everyone will have the software on the laptop… we can have on in the back keeping a eye and then we can spread out…. The laptop will be able ot tell when we are close and we can keep in contact… we cant stay here…"

He said as he looked to me and I frowned. Why hadn't I taught about. I nod my head.

"great thinking right… groups of 5.… ill go with you dimtri along with christian and Adrian and also Albirta…"

I said and looked around to everyone who then began to get into groups. People ran of for laptops and came back. I spent the next few hours putting the software on the laptops and then teaching the people to read them.

It was during the day around ten we wore all of. We got in the Van Dimtri driving and headed of. I turned to Dimtri

"I may know where they are hiding…"

I said looking to him

"if she working the Storgi then they would be somewhere dark… Cave… Abanded houses… when I was one I found a few of them to hide out in. We pass the information for storgoi to storgoi."

I said looking towards Alberta.

"if I am right we should found them in a few days…"

He said smiling as Christian nodded. The road journey was silent then as I watched the laptops. We would be pulling over soon it was almost night time. We pulled into a motel and got a room. The other teams reported in they had found nothing.

RPOV

I held onto my children, I can hear people around me telling me to eat and sleep, but how could I when my little Lily was out there alone and scared. I didn't want to sleep known she would be scared. I just held my two babies and watched out the window hoping and waiting for a sign, something that will tell me my little Angel would be okay. I felt something wiggle in my arms and I looked down for a second to see Emily wiggling form my arms, I let her go but kept my eyes on her not wanting her to be out of sight. She went out of the room muttering the words Hungry over and over. She came back about 15 minutes later with her teddy and sat back down in my arms, I was lost and all I wanted was to have our baby back. Dimitri, he was out there looking for her and I knew from that moment he would never ever ;leave me again.

LPOV

Dimitri hadn't said a word. The night was horrible he didn't sleep and I knew he was having nightmares. Christian was angry, Lissa was almost 5 months now having kept it a secert and he doesn't want be away from her but he had to for Lily.

Alberta had come to talk to me last night. She was worried about everyone and didnt know what to do about. But something about her suprised me, she began to ask me question on why i ididnt be like the rest and truth be told, i didnt want to be evil, i wanted to be able to look after Rose, Rose is like a little sister to me, when i first came to the school i seen how heart broken she was and didnt know what to do about her. i could let her stay like that and so i helped her. I helped her through a lot, i was there for when her children wore gone even though i left, i left for a reason Little lily when ever she was in my arms she would cry and be drained, she was using her gift on me to turn me back known who i was to her mother. i had always loved lily, she was innocent. she would always need protecting been blind and i had to keep her magic safe and to use it only nessercery.

I had a feeling where they might go but it was to Dangerous to bring anyone with me. I closed my eyes and then closed down the laptop and writen a letter to everyone. I then left the room quickly and quietly and sighed to myself, i jumped in the car and then sped of it would take hours in order to get there.


	26. wakey Wakey

Running i had to run, i had to get away the mean lady she set those dogs on me they wore horrible, they smelt running, i want my Daddy i want my Mummy i want to go home. I dont know why she took me i was good, i always listened to my mummy

Ouchies... i want mummy to be here and pick me up and kiss my owie better, i keep falling and Falling i dont mean to i just trip and not known where i am. I am so scared and tired, i was always good at running away and i could hide from the dogs but of course the silly ones always came back and found me but i hit them with a branch and got back up again. Its been ages now since i had gotten away, it was easy the mean women couldnt handle me. It was funny

_Flashback._

_I sat in the room they had be in, i had to come up with a plan each day some one would come in and give me food but they never took me to the potty when i needed to, they took me once a day. i walked to thge door and banged on it_

_"i need to go potty... "_

_i banged on the door and shouted it over and over until she heard footstep come closer_

_"shut the hell up..."_

_the mean man roared at me, i knew what he was i could sence it, but i wasnt scared._

_"i need to go potty... Pleaseee..."_

_i whined and whined, i jumped up and down a little and gave him an pleading look, i heard him groan_

_"you wont shut up if i dont..."_

_he said and grabbed my arm roughly, i whinced slightly but he didnt seem the care. i sighed to myself as he took me to the bathroom. i went inside and went to close the door behidn me but something stop_

_"no you dont leave it open..."_

_he growled at me, i gasped_

_"Ewwww i dont want you looking at me while i go weeee..."_

_i whined and i was able to close the door. With the door closed i slowly locked it and then climbed onto the potty and i felt around trying to find what i need and yes i found it, a window. i slowly began to climb out been as quiet as i could with out anyone hearing me, i was out and running away from the house keeping to one direction not wanting to get to lost. i Ran as fast as i could as quickly as i could_

_end of Flashback_

It was growing colder now and i knew it was dark now, i searched around the area to find somewhere to sleep, i came to a tree and leaned down against it closing my eyes and falling to sleep.

Tpov

That stupid Brat left, those Stupid so called storgio let a four year old escape, how stupid are they, a four year old was able to escape them, i had sent the hound out after her and so far they hadnt come back. i was Livid, what was i going to do now, i wanted revenge and if she found by her father then my Plans wore Ruined. i wanted him and i will have him no matter what. Walking outside i looked around listening to everything. it was night time the perfect time for us to start looking now. I called the others and we all went into the forest but soon stopped hearing a car coming forward

"Roger, Kieth... Kill who ever it is..."

I growled as the rest of us went into forest to search for the brat

Stpov

We hid the tree waiting and Listening we knew he would come and wore ready for him. We watched the car stop a mile from the house and seen the guardian sneak out and to the house but he soon stoped sencing no one was around. But he still continued, We sneaked up behind him, one attacking from the front and the other from the behind. The one in the front attacked the same time as the one behind did. Roger was behind and he got his arms around his chest hearing the cracks all over his body. Loren, the Guardian growled as he attacked the one in front with his stake, Killing him instantly. Roger grabbed the stake and through him across the feild and into a tree. hearing more cracks i smirked to myself, this was easy to easy. Contining these i kept thrown making sure every bone in his body was broke.

TPOV

Hearing the Dogs close by i ran to catch up to them, they wore at a clearing circling the little Brat. I called them of and stormed over, Slapping her across the face, thus walking her up."Well Well Well look who i found..."i laughed and the brat started to cry. I throw her towards the female strigio and then told her to follow as we headed back to the cabin. Once we got close enough i called roger of Telling him to bring Loren who was close to death, We throw them both in the room and waitied. The Carvely will be here soon, All we had to do was wait.

LPOV

I had only been asleep for a few minutes when somethign cold and sore slapped across my Face, i began to cry not known what it was, and thne i heard her voice. I continued to cry before i was thrown to someone else arms. I wanted my mummy, i wanted my Daddy, I wanted my brother and sister, i wanted to go home. I want to go sleep to. I want a ice cream. I continued to cry before i was thrown into the room but i senced someone else was in there to.

"'ello...?"

I called out, i knew who ever the person was, was not well. I needed to make them feel better. I crawled along the ground as tears filled my eyes. I came to the person, my hands ran over his body and knew for a fact he was dying, i could feel it. I thne brough my hands to his face and felt along the features to see if i knew him. Loren, I couldnt beleive it. uncle Loren was here and Dying. i had to help him. My tears fell as i shook him lightly

"Uncle Loren.. Wakey Wakey..."

i cried as i shook him more and more. But he did not wake, i cried out for help but none came. I continued to shake him and all a sudden i couldnt feel his present no more, I cried hard and put my hands on his chest. I lay my head down and cried and cried. I really wanted to go home now... I continued to cry as i felt someone thing warm come over me before i felt the tiredness and weakness take over and knew what i did.. i brought him back


	27. Rescue

DPOV

I woke up the next morning to Find the room empty. I growled and called Loren mobile phone but notice it rang in the room. The idiot left it here, Left me here.. How could he think i wouldnt be able to do this.. i wanted Everyone back Safe.. i wanted Lily back safe where she belongs, im Going to kill that bastard. I smirked to myself as something came to mind, A Gadget that Rose had given me ages ago incase something happened to the kids, its a locator, I had completely forgot all about it until now, i grinned now i could find them much more easily. I turned it one and noticed the dot was right next to Lily!. But also noticed that there was a extra dot on the screen, I chuckled Roza had placed a tracker on Loren always, i shook my head and smiled. I quickly got my things together and made a few calls and rounded up more poeple, i gave them the direction to head and would meet them have way, i then went out to find myself a car so i could get there. It took me about hour to round of with the new group and then we heard after Loren, we wore fast drives and ended up right behind them.

"Everyone get in groups of Five.. group one will go in first... Ten minutes after group two and then five minutes after group 3 and 4 and then last group five stay here... we take everyone out, but leave Tasha to me."

I watched as everyone nodded and got in groups. The less experience fighters wore in 3 and 4, hopefully we would have gotten everyone with groups one and two. I gave a nod for group one to set of. I then ten minutes later set of myself. Once we came to the house we noticed that group one was already fighting some that wore outside. we then headed inside and searched around i told everyone to pair up it would be easier to fight where i went of on my own.

Once everyone was taken out i found Tasha in a room lying on the bed, Dressed in, omg her underwear. I covered my eyes

"You came my love... i knew you would..."

she said and i tried my best not to Gag, i knew what i had to do, i had to pretend, i very slowly removed my hands from my eyes trying not to gag to much

"yes my love... i have come..."

i said keeping my voice normal and loving.

"but you shouldnt have to take my daughter... or hurt my best friend..."

i said as i looked towards her and made my way close to the bed

"but it was nessecery..."

she said and i nod my head

"If you really wanted me to come all you had to do was ask my love..."

i told her while trying to hold back the puke that was treathening to come up. Tasha just smiled at me and moved over in the bed to the middle. I leaned on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"My love.. Are you going to let my daughter go... and my friend?"

i asked her, Tasha smirked slightly

"your daughter can go but you friend... i'm Sorry he was in the way... it was his fault anyways..."

she said and i raised my eyebrow at her

"What was his fault?"

i asked her while trying to keep my voice loving.

"I had to kill him Dimitri... i left him to die with your daughter... but its all right she cant see it him..."

she said with a smile. I wanted to kill her, she left a dying man with my daughter in the room, she wanted him to die and scar my daughter for Life... how could she... Evil Cow!.

I leaned over in the bed and I began to kiss her, I tried not to gag but I needed to do this, I kissed her thinking of Roza, seen her distracted I slip one hand into the inside of my pocket, I took out the stake and drove it through her heart smirking

"never… take my children or harm them again…."

Tasha eyes widen seen the stake, I smirked

"Never hurt a Friend of mine and

never trust a man who suddenly wants to be with you…"

I lughed and watched as all the life left her eyes, I got up and wiped my mouth, I would a bloody toothbrush and toothpaste or some mouth wash or soap.. All sound good. I stood up and pulled my stake out of her chest.

"stupid Cow..."

i mumbled and went outside to see three men.

"sir... We Found them..."

they said and they all looked so sad. I nodded perparing myself for the worst. I let them lead the way, We can to the room and seen Lily laying and Loren chest, she looked so pale. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse along with Loren. I sighed in relief and turned to the three men. I picked up Lily and sighed. she hadnt been fed. He frowned slightly and looked around

"Get him into the Van now... he wont survive much longer..."

I told him and they qucikly moved him, i led the way out of the room and into the Van Lily resting in my arms and Loren on the back seat. We rushed back to the Court and they wore seen to straight away. I went to Roza i needed to Tell her everything was fine. I went to the house and looked around to see Roza sitting stil by the window with the Em and Andy sitting in her lap. I went over and place both my hands on her face and smiled

"she here... she back... she alive... we need lissa.."

was all i said and she instantly stood and passed me the kids and ran from the House with Lissa Calling after her. I quickly Explained to Lissa that they wore found and we headed to the imfirmary.


End file.
